Three Words, Two Hearts, One Kiss
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 4, 2003**

**Thursday**

**"Kagome!"**

"Aiya~! Touta, why are you yelling?!" A girl with wavy black hair glared at her door just as it was thrown open. "What are you wearing you dork!" She stood up and chased the man at her door out of her room before slamming it shut. "WEIRDO BROTHER!"

A soft chuckle came from the other side of the door, _"Can you help, and I have a huge meeting today!"_

"Hm?" Kagome opened the door and look curiously at her older brother, _half-brother_. His black hair was brushed neatly to the nape of his neck, and his brown eyes were doing that shaking thing. He was giving her pleading looks with her eyes again. "Geeze...you're the Fashionista in this house, not me."

"...please..."

Kagome finally conceded, her blue eyes trailing down what he wore with a frown, "First...let's get you some pants, you can fill me in on this _huge meeting_ while I help _you_, my _older brother_, get dressed."

"Come on Kagome, don't say it like that. You know I get nervous and all tangled up when something big happens!"

Kagome nodded her head as she raided his closet, "So what's this _huge _meeting?"

"It's...well, it's Interpol..."

Kagome stopped her movements and faced her brother, a hanger held in her hand as she pulled it from the closet. "Interpol...so...I.C.P.O, huh? They don't gather normally unless it's really important. Only the best are invited to these meetings. The NPA is very exclusive as to who they consider trustworthy or suitable as a Detective fit to accompany the best detectives and officers of the law to an Interpol meeting..."

"I know, and I'm going!"

"Yeah...that's my point. Why you...you are such a klutzy and naïve detective..."

"HEY!"

Kagome smiled, pulling a bluish gray suit from the shelf before she handed it to her brother, "I was just kidding Touta; you are a very bright Detective..._when you want to be_, but you have to be smart all the time. I want you to show those detective's that you can be right up there with the best of them. I mean..." Kagome grinned, "You're the sharpest shooter I know, why not add some intellect to those sharp eyes of yours and make it a killer combination?"

Touta laughed, "Right...a killer combination. I don't fit the appellation."

"OOOH!'

"What?"

Kagome laughed, pulling a red tie from a wire hanger, "That was a big word you used there, bro!"

"You're making fun of me!"

"Of course...now, get dressed!" She ran out of his closet and out of his room, tossing his tie on his bed before shutting the door behind him.

Kagome sighed, returning to her room, she walked quietly down the hallway as she thought back to the day she'd come to live with her half-brother.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**June, 15, 1999**_

_**Tuesday**_

"_Grandpa, I'm worried about Kagome...It's been a year...but..."_

"_Rai, be patient. She lost all of her family from the Feudal Era. She just needs space."_

_Rai sighed, "I called Hatsue...he offered to take Kagome in for a couple weeks...to let her escape the shrine for a while."_

"_Are you sure that's okay? What about his son? What about Kagome? What about you?"_

"_For my daughter, I would crawl to the ends of the world to help her find peace of mind. As for his son, he's twenty-one...I do believe he's in To-Oh University...he's a good boy, and Hatsue said it was a great opportunity for the two to finally meet. He's right...they are half-siblings...after all."_

_Grandpa nodded, "I will talk to Kagome tonight then; you go and rest."_

_Rai gave a small nod. Neither was aware of the girl sitting upstairs around the corner, listening aptly to the two talk about her. Kagome sighed, standing up; Buyo followed her to her room where she fell back on her bed._

"_I'm causing trouble again..."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**June, 19, 1999**_

_**Saturday**_

_Kagome looked up at the house she'd be staying in for the next couple of days or so. Until she was 'ready' to go back home, they'd said. She was sure she wouldn't like it there, but she would stay for a little bit, to ease her mother, brother and grandfather of their worrying._

"_You are Kagome...right?"_

_She turned to see a boy a head taller than herself standing behind her with a surprised look on his face and a bag over his shoulder. "Touta?"_

_He nodded, a bright smile formed on his face as he ran up closer to her, "You are my sister! Dad's told me all sorts of things about you! Come on!" He took her bag and ran up the steps to the front door of his house. Kagome of course moved to keep up, getting the door for him which caught him off guard. "Wow, you're fast!"_

"_...I...was in track." Kagome sighed, 'Not a complete lie...but I'm sure telling him that I spent a year running away from demons and developed a large amount of stamina and speed would be a bit unorthodox.'_

"_I'm in track too! Oh, but it's actually more of a requirement. I'm trying to get in to the NPA." He smiled as he placed her bags at the staircase inside the house, guiding her in with a welcoming smile. "I want to be the world's greatest cop...I want to make a difference in the world!"_

_Kagome looked at him and smiled, "Me too...I want to make a difference..."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**June, 29, 1999**_

_**Tuesday**_

"_**Are you sure, Kagome?"**_

_Kagome smiled from her side of the phone, "Yeah, Hatsue has already said he would be more than happy for me to stay, and Touta is awesome! He's going to To-Oh to be a detective! I decided I want to follow that path...I want to be able to be of use to this world once again...I want to help."_

"_**...I understand, we will have your things moved to Hatsue's house."**_

_Kagome sighed in relief, "Thanks mom,"_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**August, 9, 2001**_

_**Friday**_

_Everything had been going great. Kagome and Touta had become the closest of siblings, and he was always set to helping her if she had questions, and he too would confer with her on a curious matter that he couldn't understand. He was a twenty-three now, a year away from graduation, and ecstatic. His father was proud of him too. Kagome was only recently turned eighteen, and was getting close to the end of her own school year. However, happiness was one of those things that lasted just about as long as chocolate did._

_A car accident, a drunk driver...running a red light...it was all so fast... Touta and Kagome were left fatherless in an instant. However, even after being called on to return by her mother, she chose to stay with her older brother. She'd grown close to him...she wasn't about to leave him alone. Not after that, not like this. She knew what it felt like to lose someone important to you, and then feel as if no one understood or was there to support you. She would be his support._

**-x-x-x-**

**End Flashback**

**December, 4, 2003**

**Thursday**

Kagome sighed, grabbing her bag; she made her way out of the house and towards school. Today was going to be a boring day.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one, I'm going to go and work on chapter two. By the time you guys read this, it'll already be finished! I'm not posting this chapter till ch3 is done, so...lol. Anyways, hope you all enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 4, 2003**

**Thursday**

Kagome frowned, it was getting late, and her brother still wasn't home. "Why should I even bother fixing him dinner if he isn't home at a normal time to eat it?" She flipped on the news; the anchor was going on about _another _criminal, added on to the already too long list of _dead_ criminals. She grabbed her laptop and pulled it open; it was stupid really, looking at the sites that had begun popping up all over the place. At school, she'd heard them call him _KIRA_ and couldn't help but think, this was perhaps what the killer wanted.

"KAGOME!"

'_Why is it that he's always yelling out my name,'_ Kagome placed a hand over her heart to slow the beating down. "What?"

"Guess what!"

"...I already said _what_, dork!"

Touta blushed, shutting the front door he'd moments ago thrown open. "I will be getting the chance to work with L!"

"Mmhm," Kagome nodded, still looking at her laptop as she pulled up a search engine, "...and...who or what is L?"

"L is a Detective, the one that Interpol calls in when there is a case they can't solve."

"Oh? A case that the police can't solve..." Kagome frowned, "Are you working on the Kira Case?!"

"_...oh...oops," _He cringed mentally at his slipup. "Kagome, forget that I said anything,"

"No way, this guy is killing criminals worldwide, without having to lift more than a finger...and you are going to work on this case!?"

"Wait, how do you know its murder?" Touta asked, sitting down in a chair across from her as he pulled off his shoes.

"What, you think that one hundred criminals just decided to drop dead by way of heart attack within the last six days?" Kagome rolled her eyes at the soft blush that had risen to her brothers' cheeks. "You must be kidding..."

"Well...it sounds logical enough if you aren't thinking about the whole of the number. It's just, hard to believe...Kagome."

Kagome shrugged, "Not all that strange...I've heard of weirder things happening."

"I'm sure," He laughed, "What's got you so captured?"

Kagome placed her laptop on the coffee table between them and stood up, turning the laptop around to face him as she did.

"...what is this?"

Kagome walked to the fridge and opened it, grabbing a chilled root beer from the bottom drawer before turning to her brother again, "That is a support site for your killer. Kira, when translated into English means killer, a good choice of name, if you ask me. This guy, this _person_...he's sexless at this moment, reminds me of a Diva."

Touta scrolled down the page with a frown as he listened to his sister, "How is this person anything like a diva?"

"He wants the publicity."

"Why not give his name then?"

"Your giving this person a sex, Touta, they could just as easily be a woman...don't make the mistake of giving this thing a form or body just yet until you have a suspect in mind, or facts that points to what this person is." She sat back down, "As for your question...god, devil...names given by humans over time. Letting the world come up with a name, a title to spread across the world...this person wants to be known, not by a normal name like 'Takashi, Inoue, Kaori' no, by a name which strikes a certain fear or faith in the hopes of those around the world. Does that make sense?"

Touta nodded, "Yeah, you've clearly been thinking a lot about this person, wanna share?"

"I don't have any more information, bro. If I think of something else, I'll text you or tell you...but from what I can tell...all I can say really...this person may have abilities no human being has...be careful. Diner is ready, it's already in the microwave, just heat it up. I'm going to bed, night."

"Oh...uh, night!" He stood and watched her leave, his eyes lingered on the page on the laptop before he sighed and closed it. Going to the kitchen to eat; Touta thought over what Kagome had just said before deciding to fill in L or his boss tomorrow.

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 5, 2003**

**Friday**

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, looking at her friends she'd been out with. She'd gone to the restroom a few minutes ago, and when she left, they were standing outside looking up at the screen. "News casting?"

"No, this is L, he's calling Kira out! It's a live battle, Kira versus L!"

"...L? I looked him up the other day when my brother mentioned him. He doesn't normally...well, _ever_...reveal himself; I don't think that's L."

The girl next to her rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because you would know...this is real, Kagome, not one of your little crime law TV shows."

Kagome laughed sardonically, "Ah...right, my bad. This is _definitely _L; no way could_ I_ be right."

Her friend, so called, huffed in irritation at her sarcasm, as she'd made it more than a little noticeable.

"**Kira, I've got a pretty good idea of what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve."**

Kagome listened to the man on TV, she still wasn't convinced that he was who he was, but then...what did she know?

"**However, what you are doing right now is evil."**

'_...whoever he is...he's right. Lind L. Tailor...I don't think you'll live, after this.'_ She closed her eyes as it seemed to go silent.

"**Arrghh~ah...ahh!"**

Her eyes snapped open, "...a test."

"What are you going on about! Kira just killed L, clearly he is a god of Justice..."

Kagome snapped, slapping the girl beside her, "Get out of whatever delusion you are in, killing is killing! If you kill a murderer, that makes you a murderer...not some righteous god! That wasn't L, that couldn't ha-ah!" Kagome pointed to the screen, her eyes sparkled...

"**I had to test this just in case but I...I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person."**

'_Is it?'_

"**I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it."**

'_...it's him...'_

"**Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate, whose execution was scheduled for today...** **That was not me."**

'_This is him...' _Kagome took a step forward, passing her shocked friends as they stared up at the screen.

"**The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears not even you have access to information about these types of criminals."**

"_It's really him..."_

"**But I assure you, **_**L**_** is real! **_**I**_** do exist!"**

"_L...is real..." _Each whispered word was a reassurance to her, that _someone_ out there, was about to take down Kira...she wanted to be there when it happened...she had to be there, when it happened.

"**Now...try to kill **_**me**_**!"**

'_No...he can't! He can't kill you! Don't provoke him!'_ Kagome shook her head, this couldn't happen. This detective was supposed to be the best of the best! He couldn't just die...could he?!

"**What's wrong? Hurry up! C'mon, right now, kill me! What are you waiting for? You've got to do it!"**

Kagome watched the screen, he wasn't dead yet, maybe..."Kira can't kill him..." a small smiled formed on her lips.

"**COME ON! TRY TO KILL ME!"**

All of the people on the street were yelling out different things, some supporting Kira, a few supporting the mystery person L; a couple kept Neutral in-between the war between the faceless duo.

"**What's the matter? Can't you do it? Well, Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill...** **You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan.** **I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks that won't be necessary. I now know where you are."**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Like I said, completed, and ready to be read before Chapter one was ever even posted, not that you would know this. I want reviews before I post chapter three, which isn't done yet, as I write this note, but as soon as I post it, it will be completed! So...as you read this, it's done...despite the fact that I've not yet written it...at this...**_**this**_** very moment...-.-…never mind. Just review, I'll post the next chapter later. I don't want to just post chapter, after chapter, after chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 5, 2003**

**Friday**

"YES! GO L!" Kagome cheered, not caring if one or two, quite possibly a dozen and a half people glared at her. She was completely and utterly on L's side. From this point on, she'd follow him!

"**The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but, in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku."**

"...Kurou Otoharada?" This was the only suspect in Shinjuku that had been broadcasted on the TV recently, so he was the only one who came to mind.

"**Of all the criminals that have recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much."**

"He's amazing..." Kagome muttered, but the few who heard her agreed. How could they not? His deductive reasoning skills and observational skills were astounding.

"**You are in Japan. And your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means that you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population, and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well, but it won't be too long now before I'm able to sentence you to death."**

She wanted to meet him, but she knew that was about as farfetched as it got. The chances of _her_ meeting _L_ were about as slim as they got, she wasn't about to hold her breath.

"**Naturally I'm very interested to know how you are able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I...catch you."**

'_A promise I hope you keep...put this monster in jail!'_

"**Let's meet again soon, Kira..."**

The screen went dead and Kagome grabbed her cell phone before running home as she dialed her brothers' number. _"Pick up, pick up!"_

"_**Hello, Matsuda speaking."**_

"What was _that~_!" She asked, hissing the last word out.

"_**By 'that', you mean the broadcast?"**_

"Yes, that was absolutely amazing! I want to help!"

"_**Help? I don't know if you can...I mean, this is really big, Kagome...I don't want you getting in trouble, or getting hurt. As it is, we are under code for absolute confidentiality...if they find out I'm talking about this with a civilian...well..."**_

"Yeah, I got it...what time will you be home tonight?"

"_**...ah...I'll call when I'm on my way, or...I'll call if I won't be home before you go to bed, at the moment, I'm still not sure."**_

Kagome nodded sadly to herself, "Right...I understand...then, I guess I'll talk to you later. Give L my congratulations. He uncovered something extremely important today..."

"_**Yeah, that Kira exists, that the deaths were in fact murders...and Kira's location is somewhere in Japan...the Kanto region, specifically. Oh, Chief Yagami said all that, not me."**_

Kagome laughed softly at that. "He also revealed something else..."

"_**What?!"**_

"Kira...has limited powers...however he's killing...he can't just kill on a whim without something from his victims."

"_**What is it he needs from his victims? Kagome, if you have an idea about something, tell me!"**_

"I don't know...honestly, but whatever it is, it's unique to each person; which is probably why he couldn't kill L. Something between Lind L. Tailor and L is different...in fact...I think I may know what he needs to kill...or an idea. Just, tell L...to think about what was different between Kira learning about him, L, and Kira learning of the criminals and Lind L. Tailor. Ask him...what was his broadcast missing, that the other criminals and Lind L. Tailor's broadcast's and announcements weren't...he'll figure it out, I'm sure of it! Anyways, I love you Touta, but I got homework."

"_**Anything that I can help with?"**_

"No, I need a pen pal. It's an assignment in my Communications class. I'm supposed to find a pen pal, and bring letters and what not from them to the class for presentations, talking about the differences in culture, language, and history...unless you or someone you know can tell me a website that a pen pal searcher, or something. I have till Monday to get a pen pal...yay...please, note my enthusiasm."

"_**You mean sarcasm?"**_

"Isn't that what I said?"

Kagome laughed along with Touta who finally caught his breath, _**"I'll check with the guys at work, and tell you when I get home, till then...see you later, sis."**_

"...yeah...bye." Kagome smiled as she entered her house, locking it behind her. She raced to her room and did, probably, the one thing she _shouldn't_ have been doing. She went to work creating a website. She knew that there were hundreds of Kira support sites by now, but none for L. She was sure. The information on L that she'd found online, was as miniscule as it came. In fact, if she were to make a list of everything she'd learned about him online...

1. He was a detective.

2. He was a he.

3. He never revealed himself...to _anyone_.

4. L was the most famous Detective; second was Eraldo Coil and third Deneuve.

Out of the three names, she'd learned that only two of them were the type that had contacts online of some sort. She could actually get in touch with them if need be...well, that's assuming she's convincing enough to get one or the other to pay attention to her. Really though, what was she supposed to say to one of the world's top three detectives? _Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi, or Kagome Matsuda, you may call me by either, or. I am writing to you to request help in locating L, the other amazing detective, because I want to talk to him...can you help? _Somehow, Kagome didn't think that would work. All the same, that was all she found online...not even enough to fill out a hand.

She pulled up a site quickly enough, tumbler was a worldwide site, and easy to operate, as well as get to. She only had to give it a domain name and URL. Kagome smiled, "...L is Justice..." She was quick to find the right font, Old London, making the background all white, with the **L** in the center of the opening page, the word enter in a much smaller version of the same font was beneath the L and as she finished the first page, the opening cover page, she immediately got started on the home page and a compilation of facts, anything she could find on L. She took it all down in word document.

_**~It's a war**_

_**It's a war out there**_

_**And I'm not ready,**_

_**No**_

_**Can't expect to fall**_

_**Without someone getting hur-~**_

"Yes!?" Kagome held her cellphone to her ear with her shoulder.

"_**You sound winded, you okay?"**_

"My phone was in the kitchen, I was sitting with my laptop, almost died by the way," She looked at the chair she'd climbed over and smiled sheepishly, it was turned over and lying on its back on the floor.

"_**Are you okay?!"**_

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. The recliner tried to trip me...nothing to bad. Anyways, what did you call for?"

"_**I probably won't be home till ten or eleven tonight...go to sleep, don't wait up for me."**_

Kagome sighed, "Okay, I'll have dinner in the fridge for you, kay?"

"_**Yeah, thanks Kagome...I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"**_

"Mmhm, see ya tomorrow, Touta..." Kagome ended the call and walked back to the recliner she'd taken with her in her fall to get to her cellphone, picking it up and pushing it back to where it was before she flipped it backwards. "I should try finding a pen pal...or...continue with my fan page!" She smiled, "This doesn't need to be completely depressing..." she turned on her stereo and put on a BoA CD before blaring the music in her house; loud enough to be a single person party, not loud enough to get the cops called to her doorstep. "Spartans! Ready your breakfast and eat hearty, for tonight we dine in Hell! I'm ordering Pizza!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is Chapter three…finished before chapter one or two was even posted! Not that YOU would know that! But it's okay...I know...I know all...XD ON TO CHAPTER FOUR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 6, 2003**

**Saturday**

Kagome walked out of her room fully dressed and ready for the day, her eyes zeroed in on a foot dangling off the couch and she smiled. _'Didn't even make it to his room.'_ She turned on the TV and muted it before heading to the kitchen to pour her a bowl of cereal. Her eyes watched the subtitles on the screen as she did the recurrent motions of grabbing milk, pouring cereal, pouring milk, putting everything up, and grabbing a spoon; all while her eyes stayed on the TV. She placed the bowl on the coffee table and grabbed the throw blanket off the recliner before covering her brother. "Another criminal dead...how many does that make now?" She looked to her left and sighed, "I really wish you didn't have to work on this case..."

She ate her breakfast before grabbing her laptop; opening it, the screen was still on the site she'd been busy making till late last night. She was shocked, but there was already over one hundred messages on the message board.

_-L, bring Kira to Justice!-_

_-Killing is killing, even if Kira's weeding out the criminals, he's just a murderer. Go L!-_

_-Good Luck L!-_

_-Cheering you on~-_

_-Kira doesn't know the meaning of the word Justice. SHOW HIM WHAT IT MEANS L!-_

_-A world won by murder is just blood stained; Kira deserves to rot in jail.-_

Kagome had a large smile on her face as she read over the comments on the page, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Over one hundred messages, over four hundred views, and almost three hundred members. "IT'S A HIT!"

"_WAH~!"_

_**~THUMP~**_

Cringing, Kagome looked at her brother apologetically as he looked around frantically from his spot on the floor. "...heh, sorry Touta. Go back to sleep."

"_Mm...can't, need to go to work."_

'_...'_ Kagome looked at the computer and sighed, "Can I walk to work with you? We can stop for coffee on the way and you can get one for Mr. Yagami!"

"...coffee?"

Kagome nodded with a small laugh, _'That's all he heard...'_

**-x-x-x-**

"So have you found a pen pal yet?" Touta asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

Kagome was skating beside him with her laptop bag over her shoulder and a Frappuccino in hand. "Nope!" She smiled.

"Don't look so happy! You need to find a pen pal...what's this for anyways?"

"It's a prolonged assignment in my English and Communications class." She rolled to a stop outside of the NPA. "Hey, can I come in and say 'hi' to Mr. Yagami?"

Touta nodded, "You can't stay long, but yeah...oh...thats-"

Kagome looked around her brother and watched as an older man walked forward with a case of some kind in hand. "...who is this?"

"This is Watari, the closest link we have to..._you-know-who_..."

Kagome frowned, "...Voldemort?"

Touta popped her upside the head, "Not funny!"

"Actually, it kind of was," She rolled past her brother and up to the older man who paused as she rolled to a stop before him, "Hi! I'm Kagome Matsuda!"

"...a pleasure, please call me Watari. Are you coming to today's meeting?"

Kagome grinned, "Yep! I'm helping out today! Mind if we all walk together?"

Touta looked in shock as Kagome rolled past him with Watari next to her, opening the door for the old man as she entered. She rolled up to the counter and quickly signed in and got a visitor's badge before following after Watari, all well before Touta could comprehend what had _just_ happened.

Kagome smiled as she talked with the older man before she finally had to ask, "You have direct contact with L, correct?"

The old man paused in his step before bringing both of his feet together, "Shall we take this to a quieter room?"

Kagome nodded, following him on her skates into one of the interrogation rooms that wasn't being, bugged, recorded or used at the moment. He motioned to a chair and Kagome sat down. Pulling off the backpack/laptop bag, she loosened the laces of her skates and unzipped her bag, revealing a pair of tinny shoes which she was quick to switch her skates with. "I had been hoping to discuss the Kira case with him. Obviously, I'm not foolish enough to assume he would just willing talk to any random person about this case, I knew that much yesterday when I saw the broadcast. I knew before Lind L. Tailor died that he wasn't who he said...no, L doesn't reveal himself to anyone, under any circumstances, unless he feels it absolutely necessary. I can't see him showing himself just to give a declaration of Justice or call out Kira..."

She finished pulling her tinny shoes on and tying them before turning to look Watari in the eyes, she looked him over carefully, the ear piece in his ear, the weird little black receiver on the metal case he held, Kagome smiled. "L can hear me, can't he?"

Watari said nothing.

"I want to ask him, if he noticed the similarities between Lind L. Tailor and all of the murdered criminals killed off by Kira, and I'm not referring to the fact that they are all criminals. I will wait for an answer, but before I can get to my point, I need to hear from him...his response..." She interlaced her fingers together and placed her chin on them, patiently awaiting a reply.

"...He has his suspicions, but hasn't yet settled on anything solid yet. This case is quite delicate in matters of realism."

Kagome stood up and walked to the door, but before leaving, she turned and faced Watari, "Watari...no, L...if you plan of capturing Kira...forgo your beliefs on what is _real_. This is not a normal case...this is all supernatural based. Drop me an e-mail if you figure out my implications. You can find me online, as the creator of L is Justice, it shouldn't be too hard to get in touch. I have to find a pen pal for homework now, so...sadly, I can't stick around, see ya!" She left with that, walking down the hall with her bag once more over her shoulder. "Touta!" She called at the sight of her brother talking with his boss, "Mr. Yagami!" She grinned, bowing politely to the older man.

"Kagome, where did you go!? Don't wander off like that, and what did you mean when you said you'd be helping?"

"I already did, whether L takes my words to heart or not...is up to him. I will see you later. Try to get home at a reasonable time tonight, sleeping on the couch is bad for your back...you too, Mr. Yagami; while I'm sure you can at least make it to a bed, you should take better care of your health, and these long nights aren't good for your health either."

Touta blushed vibrantly.

"Haha, yes, I will try my best to get home earlier, but this case has us burning the midnight oil."

Kagome nodded, "I know, Touta keeps me well informed, I wish I could do more to help..."

"My son said the same thing."

"Light is brilliant, still at the top of our grade...it's amazing that he finds time to help out with your cases and still manages to keep his grades in top form."

"You are the same, helping Matsuda, the way you do, and lending your help with your nudges, as if I hadn't noticed. On that note, you stay at my sons heels...so don't think you aren't keeping up there with him. I'm going on ahead, you take care, Kagome."

Kagome bowed as he left, turning to Touta, she hugged him tightly, "Keep in touch, come home earlier than midnight...I'll keep a pillow and blanket on the couch just in case, but please..." Kagome felt him run his fingers through her hair and smiled as she pulled back.

"I'll be home by ten, no later."

Kagome nodded, "Then...I'll see you at ten!"

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Here is chapter four, onto chapter five, also to be done before chapter four is even posted. Please review, more chapters will be posted if more reviews are supplied~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 7, 2003**

**Sunday**

Touta looked at the strange note in his hand, all it was...was an e-mail address. He'd been told by Watari to give it to his sister, as a gift from L. Now, normally he wouldn't really worry about his sister's personal life, but...if L really was the greatest detective in the world, that had to take time, time meant years, years meant old...and if this was L's e-mail address...did he really want to give it to his baby sister?!

On the other hand, this was the world's greatest detective...if he had a thing for his sister, far be it for him to complain. He would be more than wealthy at this point, his sister would be in safe hands, and he wouldn't have to worry about her future...and then there is also the fact that he didn't want to be the first person in the world to walk up to L and say, 'I'm sorry, but you're too old for my sister, and it's kind of creepy for you to be giving her your e-mail address.' No, he would give her the e-mail address, and hopefully, she would turn the creeper down!

Touta enter his house and found Kagome lying on the floor, her feet crossed over one another as she worked on her newly made website. "Hey, special delivery from Watari from L...he's giving you an e-mail address. I think it's his, but...what do I know."

Kagome smiled, "Nothing, he sent me a message yesterday through my support L site; he said he'd send me my pen pal's e-mail address through a _'reliable'_ source. You are most definitely reliable...huh?" Kagome joked playfully. "Here, I want to talk to this pen pal! If he knows L, I can learn something interesting about him!"

"You're really psyched about this, aren't you."

"Don't ask questions like statements!"

"Ah! Right," Touta blushed, "Sorry."

Kagome smiled, typing in the e-mail address into the recipient's box at the top of the message she was composing, "Don't apologize either. If you have a question, ask it. Never let what people may think of you, hinder you from finding answers. I've had more than my share of blonde moments in life, and my hair's black. Sadly, blonde moments are a way of life that isn't biased to hair color."

Touta laughed, "Yeah, but I have more blonde moments than I do my own hair color."

"Hm...a wise man once said, 'He who asks is a fool for five minutes, but he does not ask remains a fool for all eternity.'"

"I have one for you,"

She glanced over her shoulder at her brother.

"Better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak and to remove all doubt."

Kagome laughed out at that, "Put yourself down like that Touta, you will only give your fellow colleagues more reasons to bash you, just remember...I have faith in you, I believe that you can pull through, for me, for yourself...for L."

Touta smiled, "Right, I have to get back to work, I'll see you later."

Kagome waved goodbye before turning back to her message.

_**-Hello! The name is Kagome~**_

_**L gave me this e-mail address as a thank you for helping him out on his recent case. I needed a pen pal for a school assignment, and I wanted someone who wasn't a complete bore. Think you can provide me with some entertainment? Anyways, write back...with a name, he never gave me one so I'm not sure who I'm talking to! Ja~-**_

"...should I change L to 'a reliable source'? Nah, it'll be fine!"

She pressed the send button before returning to her math homework and her distraction online. Pulling the L Support site up, she kept an eye on the growing masses as she did the rest of her school work.

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 8, 2003**

**Monday**

Kagome sighed, it was seven in the morning and she was not up for school. She really just wanted to stay home, but she'd lose her spot at _Lights Heels _if she did that. "...I'm still the smartest girl at school...though, that's not all that difficult, and considering my female competition pays more attention to gossip, fashion and the opposite sex than they do their scores and school work...kami...I can't really call myself smart, can I..."

"What's with that attitude? Oh my, what did you do to your hair?!"

Kagome looked to see her brother sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee by his side with a magazine lying out on the table before him, Kagome smiled, "Chill, it's a wig." She pulled a pink strand and watched the loose curl spring back into place as she released it. "I was tired of conformity, don't question my antics. Also, my attitude is all thanks to big man, Yagami...his comment about me being at Lights heels. Like I'm a puppy nipping at the very steps he takes!"

Touta laughed, "You aren't honestly upset about that, are you? Oh, your computer made a noise a second ago, a bunch of noises actually."

Kagome turned to her laptop, opening the lid; she noted her inbox and smiled, "L's pretty popular...listen. _'L, you can bring this criminal to justice, you have support!' _and then _'Show Kira, that the true meaning of Justice is placing the criminal behind bars for righteous punishment!' _Ooh, I like this one! _'Kira needs to be shown the true meaning of Justice! Show him why you use the letter 'L', let him know that you are the Law!'_ His followers have faith in him...I made this site to show him that, even if Kira had a thousand followers, he had at least one who would be there praying for his success the entire time, no matter what...and in that, his support grew beyond what I first suspected. L is amazing...I hope he knows that, and not just because he is the best detective in the world...but because he holds Justice in a higher light than anyone else out there."

Touta stared at his sister with a smile as he listened to her, "You really respect him, huh?"

Kagome shrugged, "Too bad I can't meet him. Oh, I got a reply back from my _'pen pal'_. Let's see," she clicked the e-mail and read it silently to herself.

_**-Kagome, what's up!**_

_**I got a heads up about this from Watari thankfully, so you didn't just automatically go to my spam. I'm surprised that L trusts you enough to give out information like he did. Must be some kind of setup, I bet he's watching you right now, cameras are probably set up in your bedroom, bathroom, living room, and that's not saying how many bugs he may have covering the entirety of your house and possibly even your wardrobe.**_

_**Oh, the name is Matt, by the way. Whatever possessed L to give you my e-mail address, I'll humor you for the time being, it's bound to be more interesting than watching my irritable roomie pace the floor in our room while cursing profanities about missing a medical question about some shit more formally known at NF1 and its genetics and other crap. He's not happy, needless to say, the little nerd, he's so cute when he goes all Psycho-Obsessed-Russian on me.**_

_**Give me a shout whenever, I'm sure you've got school, I have my own lessons to get to, but to be perfectly honest, I'm probably going to skip them or just play my games through them anyways. As you say, Ja~-**_

Kagome stared at the e-mail for a good ten to fifteen minutes before bursting into a fit of giggles and laughter, "Oh kami! This kid is awesome! Tell L I love him! He is totally amazing, and I am forever in debt to him for this! I'll respond later to this e-mail, epic!" She stood, "I'm leaving first!" She said as she grabbed her bag before kissing her brother chastely on the cheek and leaving out the door.

Touta spared a glance at the door before standing and bending over the laptop to read what her new pen pal had written. For every sentence he read, his eyes grew wider and wider, when finally, he was no longer reading the e-mail, but glancing nervously around his house. He grabbed his suit overcoat and was quick to leave the house, locking the door behind him. _'L...he wouldn't put cameras in someone's house...he's a detective...! An upholder of the law! Humph...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Here is chapter 5, I hope you guys enjoyed! I love this story so far, it's really a lot of fun to write, and I actually had another plot bunny ravish my big toe while typing this chapter, and listening to the song 'I Want Candy' by Jesse McCartney. So...yeah. Review, I'll post more chapters soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 10, 2003**

**Tuesday**

Kagome sat in front of her laptop, reading over her e-mail's to and from Matt as she did.

_**SENT: 12, 8, 2003**_

_**-Got your message, that's funny. Cameras and bugs in my room, the very thought of L spying on me makes this all the more hilarious. I would feel horrible though, if that were the case. He'd only be wasting his time on me. I don't want to say anything, but has he told you about the case he's working on? Oh, how old are you? Just curious...**_

_**I can't honestly see why L would privilege me to this type of information either, but I'm thankful for it all the same. L is amazing, and I'm only lucky enough that he has noticed me in any manner of the word...hopefully not as a suspect thought, lol.**_

_**NF1...Neurofibromatosis type 1, if I am correct...which I am; is caused by mutations in the NF1 gene, which is located at 17q11.2. Many different mutations in the gene have been found, but the type of mutation doesn't correlate with a specific phenotype. I took a Pre-Med class for humor purposes over summer vacation last year. I can help your friend if he's interested...though, I will assume he's not the type to take outside help.**_

_**As an afterthought, you shouldn't skip or play games through class, but that's my opinion. I am chasing the heels of the top student in my grade, in my school. If I plan to beat him, I have to study! Got to go, homework! Thanks for replying, Matt, Ja~!-**_

She'd sent that after coming back from school.

_**RECIEVED: 12, 9, 2003**_

_**-HA! My roomie is like your personality double, in reference to chasing someone's heels! That was too funny, I couldn't stop laughing. Also, I read that NF1 crap out to him, his face only got redder; especially after I said you offered to school him. I may have reworded your initial comment, but oh well, I get more reaction this way.**_

_**I'm pretty sure he's working on the Kira case, right? The kids here are raving about it. I don't personally give a rat's ass, but Mel does so...whatever. I do as he says, he's my conscience! I don't even know what the case is about, I haven't been keeping up with the news much lately, care to fill me in?**_

_**You are an L fan huh; you only serve to prove my thoughts about you being like Mel more and more. Also, you asked how old I was, fourteen, and you? Oooh, new game just got here, I'm out! Ja!-**_

This had kind of confused her, how could he not know of the details of the Kira case. Criminals were dropping like flies, where was he that he didn't know what was happening? I had received this message in the morning, just before school started. That night, I ended up responding with a basic rundown of the Kira investigation thus far.

_**SENT: 12, 9, 2003**_

_**-L made a live broadcast to Kira, calling him out and making a declaration. I'll send you a link to his broadcast. It was amazing to listen to. Oh, and the death toll for Criminals is at an all-time high of two hundred and seventy-six...I feel somewhat nervous about the prospect of someone being able to kill without having to be where his victim is, but I'm one hundred percent confident that L will ultimately win in the end!**_

_**Oh, I need to ask questions pertaining to my school assignment. Can you give a detailed explanation of your culture and religion? I need to do a comparison essay on the differences and similarities. What game did you get that was so important? I don't really play games, card games and a few board games are the exception...maybe I should broaden my horizon and buy one of those handhelds...**_

_**Nothing really left to add to that, oh...I'm Twenty, just turned. I'm taking my exams for To-Oh University! Sooo, excited. I'll have to do my best to get the top scores! BRING IT LIGHT! Oh, gotta get to bed, Ja~!-**_

The next day, the present one, had her wanting to cry. Watching the news, she realized that Kira was playing with his victims. "He's a monster..."

_**~Badeep!~**_

Kagome frowned, "I don't normally get a reply while I'm at the laptop." She clicked open the e-mail.

**_RECEIVED_**_**: 12, 10, 2003**_

_**-Twenty?! Damn, not in a bad way, it's just, the oldest person I've talked to here is Mello, and he's only fifteen...well, there's Roger, but I'm still not convinced that old codger is human!**_

_**Oh, probably shouldn't say this, but I got a bit curious after your last reply, so I hacked into the NPA database. I thought about hacking L's computer, but realistically, I'd get yelled at for that if he was to ever find out. I saw the recent killings! Every hour, on the hour?! Kira killed twenty-three criminals held in prison, one by one, on the hour. It's like he's experimenting with his powers. Oh, Mello wants to start talking to you too, that's up to you though. He said he might steal my laptop to share a few words concerning this case with you too.**_

_**My culture? Uh...hell, I don't even know. I was born in France, but grew up in England, so as far as cultural background goes, look up England, Winchester! It's pretty cold here; almost everything is within walking distance if I'm planning on staying out till midnight...get my sarcasm? Uh...Religion, none. My Religion is fully game based. BOW BEFORE THY VIDEO GAME GODDESS~! Oh, and it was a shooting stimulator, Killzone.**_

_**P.S: Do yourself a favor, and buy a Nintendo DS or PSP! Ja~-**_

Kagome laughed at that last part, she was looking at the TV and was surprised by the murders, he had been right. Every hour, on the hour... "Kira can control when they die..." She opened a new message.

_**SENT: 12, 10, 2003**_

_**-I'm going against my better judgment, but I want to give you and your friend my cellphone number. I want to be able to text and reply quicker. I don't normally take my laptop with me when I leave, only on Saturdays or Sundays do I do that. I'm going to the NPA to see if I can talk to Watari or L. I think I just discovered something, I need to tell L. My number is 982.547.4254, text or call whenever. I seriously need to go, and...Don't hack, you'll find yourself on Kira's hit list if you get a track record! Ja~!-**_

Kagome grabbed her cell phone, pulling on her skates before grabbing her bag which she put her tinny shoes in. Shouldering her bag, she took off out the door, locking it behind her before skating off in the direction of NPA.

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Here is chapter 6! I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! I love Death Note! Now, I'm going to watch episode 3 of Death Note, and write chapter 7! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 10, 2003**

**Wednesday**

"Hey!" Kagome called irritably to the guy at the counter, "Where is my brother, I tried his cellphone, and his office, where is he?!"

"Oh, he's in the middle of a conference meeting with the rest of the Detectives involved in the Kira case. Sorry Kagome, but it's confidential, no one can get in...And that means you too."

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Webster, I now know the primary definition to the word 'confidential', if I need help learning the definition to the word 'infiltrate' I'll let you know." She rolled out of the front doors leaving the officer at the front desk baffled.

_**~It's a war**_

_**It's a war out there**_

_**And I'm not ready,**_

_**N-~**_

"Hello?" Kagome was skating off to the nearby _Suit Up_ shop when her phone rang.

"_**Hey! Is this Kagome?"**_

"Is this Matt?"

"_**No, this is Mello, and thank you for answering positive. Matt's too much of a chicken shit to call, I had to. You can't go to L with half-assed information."**_

Kagome stopped at the doors of the formal suit shop and frowned, "What's half-assed, I don't believe I told you what I had figured out."

"_**Hmm...well, let's lay the facts out. Kira has only killed criminals with a picture and name made available to the public, via online, newspaper or television. Conclusion, Kira can only kill with a name and face. This was made obvious when L made his broadcast public to Kira, and lived. Then, with Matt's tech skills, we managed to pull up the time of deaths per killer, and found a times table similar to that of a high school students. Conclusion, we know that this person is a student, one who clearly has studying at his best interest. He doesn't let killing interfere with his school work. Also, he's got a rather childish god complex, and is redefining the word 'Justice'. He probably has at some point wanted to be a Detective or cop...then with the recent twenty-three criminals killed, we can say one more added fact to the ones we have already obtained...Kira can control the time of death. He is challenging L,"**_

"What makes you say that?"

"_**Hm, think about it. The police only just started to suspect a high school student."**_

"Almost immediately, Kira changed his schedule, as if to contradict the police...he as access to Police Information, private information...meaning, it has to be someone either on the force, on the Kira case...or..."

"_**That's right...or,"**_

'_Or family...'_

"_**You still there?"**_

"Yeah...what I don't get, is if this person is related to the police, why hasn't L started investigating the Police yet." She listened as the boy on the line laughed; a distinct snap coming from the other side.

"_**L has just come to this conclusion...he's narrowing the suspects down..."**_

"In other words, L is investigating the police force...and their family...and this includes...me."

"_**Bingo! Now, I have to let you go, we stole Roger's cellphone, he no doubt needs to buy a new one."**_

"You'll give it back, right?"

"_**No way! Besides, Matt already changed the number to the cellphone, and made it so that our calls were untraceable, bouncing around the country and such. I think, our call is somewhere in the United States right now, Nevada I think..."**_

"Is Matt some kind of tech genius?"Kagome frowned at the laughing her caller was putting her through.

"_**...yeah, some kind..."**_

"Can he get me into the NPA? Without being seen or detected?"

"_**..."**_

"Hello?"

"_**Hold on, he's finding the address, he's got to pull up the site, log in and then find the control panel and pull a full body shut down on the camera's...his words. Oh, he also says, 'getting you in will be easy; keeping you in is all on you.' In other words, we can only do so much. Oh...do you have black hair, blue eyes?"**_

Kagome turned and looked around, "Yeah...why?"

"_**Pulled up Kagome's in Japan, did a search for and found only one that's 20...which has applied at To-Oh University and is related to a Detective...Kagome Higurashi, brother, Touta Matsuda...you're cute. Where are you right now?"**_

"Down the street from the NPA."

"_**There should be a library near you, go there. Matt's getting through clearance and into the control panels right now. We have a limited amount of time."**_

Kagome frowned, she'd been shopping for a suit when he said that, looking at the one in hand, she sighed, "Ma'am, can I get this in a small?"

"Yes, will that be all?"

"No, some black heels, size eight, and pantyhose, then that will be it; also, I need them quickly. Here," she handed the woman her card, a debit card she'd been saving money in since she was fifteen.

"_**You are shopping? Are you serious?!"**_

"Yeah...if I plan to not get caught, I need to look the part of a business woman, don't you think?"

"_**...humph..."**_

There it was again, that snapping sound in the background. "What are you doing? I hear snapping...what is that?"

"_**The world's most delicious delicacy made worldwide in eighteen ninety-seven but was first made famous in London in sixteen fifty-seven."**_

Kagome walked into the back and started changing, putting the phone on speaker, "Chocolate...you could have just said chocolate."

"**Not nearly as much fun, besides, you just learned something new. Am I on speaker?!"**

Kagome laughed as she pulled off her skates and jeans, "What gave you that idea, I'm getting dressed, so I need my hands. Oh, my advice is you don't go saying anything you shouldn't."

"**Damn it woman!"**

"Language..." Kagome scolded with a small chuckle, pulling on the pantyhose and pencil skirt, she slipped her skates on again and put the heels in her bag with her tinny shoes before pulling off her shirt and replacing it with a white blouse and her suite jacket. The colors were the same as her brothers, so she knew it would pass any inspection, but how she'd get in was different. Buttoning the suit jacket, she quickly put her jeans and shirt in her bag and grabbed her phone before rolling out of the changing rooms, waving a quick goodbye to the woman in the store before rolling to the library. It was becoming an annoying habit, but she switched the heels with her skates and ran inside as fast as she could with heels on.

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Here is chapter 7, I hope you all enjoy, I just finished chapter 8 too! Don't ask how I managed to write both chapters at the same time. Lol. REVIEW~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 10, 2003**

**Wednesday**

Kagome put the phone to her ear as she took a few steps in her new heels. "Are you there? I took you off speaker, and I just rolled to the Library."

"_**I'm sorry, rolled?"**_

"I was in skates, I'm in heels now; anyways what do I need in the library?"

"_**Go to the front desk; say that you left something on the printer a few minutes ago."**_

Kagome did as told, walking up to the desk; she repeated in a soft tenor the words she was told to say.

"Oh, yeah...it's ready for lamination; the machine is over there in the corner."

"Thank you," She took the pile of paper as handed to her, and walked over to the machine against the wall, "Mello?"

"_**I sent a cover page giving instructions, as if from an employer, you are starting a job, so-to-speak. She only got the instructions, I'm sure she left the rest of it alone, so it's good. On another note, if the woman did look, it would only look like a visitor's badge to her, I printed out about ten pages of the same thing, only one of them is the one you need to use, page nine."**_

Kagome flipped through the pages to page nine and her eyes widened, "This looks like..."

"_**It's printed on both side, if you look at the back, it has the barcode you need to scan for entrance into the building's back entrances and side entrances. Matt will tell you when the cameras turn off, sorry, he'll tell me. Laminate the thing, then go."**_

Kagome grabbed scissors and snipped carefully the outside of the ID, using her debit card as an outline before laminating it and then edging it with the scissors. It took about two minutes before she placed it in her wallet with her debit card behind it. Walking to the desk, she smiled to the woman at the front desk, "Can I leave my bag here? I'm going to be studying upstairs for a couple hours, and I don't want to haul it around everywhere."

"Oh, yeah, no problem!"

"Thanks!"

The woman took the bag, and Kagome made to walk to the stairs when the woman turned to help a woman out with her own problems, giving Kagome the cue to leave the building.

"Alright Mello, three minutes from the side door entrance on the left of the NPA."

"_**Yeah, we see you, Matt has you on Camera, he's moving it away a bit. Once you are inside, you'll have four minutes to get to where you need to be, and tie your hair up!"**_

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You two are scary smart, I'm not talking about your comment on tying my hair up either." She pulled it up into a ponytail with the band she normally wore as a bracelet around her wrist before using her newly acquired ID card to gain entrance inside. "How did you guys do all of that so quickly?"

"_**That was easy, some pictures, pasting, and the barcode was off of a retired agents, he's been dead for nearly nine years, we had it reinstated, and now...he's alive!"**_

"So...I'm like, a ghost."

"_**Well, we reinstated his badge number and barcode, but his name, sex and picture are all yours. He is now a she, and his name is now Kagome Matsuda...oh, you are twenty-four now."**_

"Geeze...I'm getting old."

"_**Still look hot,"**_

"Why thank you, coming from a fifteen year old, I feel _much_ more confidant." She said sarcastically, "I don't know where the Kira Investigation is being held, damn it!"

"Oh, are you here for the meeting?"

Kagome turned with a smile and nodded, "Yeah, I was sick for the past week and a half, so I haven't been to the meeting yet, not even once."

"Sad, are you feeling better?"

"Much, thank you."

"Well, the room is actually on the fourth floor in the conference room, D16. Good luck, the tension in that room is thick. Apparently, three officers have already resigned because of Kira."

"I see, thank you." Kagome left to the stairs and started up the steps.

"_**Not taking the elevator?"**_

"Camera..."

"_**You can be smart too,"**_

"Can be? Humph..."

"_**Yeah...can be. Now, stay quiet when you get in, find your brother, sit down by him, and be a good student and listen."**_

"_Mello," _Kagome whispered as a thought suddenly occurred to her from where she stood outside the conference room. _"The lead of the Kira Case, Chief Yagami...he knows me! Also, I don't know how many female officers are involved on the Kira Case."_

"_**Your there now, go! And put me on speaker!"**_

"_What?"_

"_**We'll be quiet, trust us, our side will be muted; we will only hear your side."**_

"_Fine...mm..."_ Kagome ducked inside one of the offices and glanced around, grabbing glasses off the desk, she looked a little bit more and sighed in annoyance before walking out and into the conference room, using her badge once more to enter. She gave Watari a small nod and passed behind the majority of the officer, just in front of the camera where L could see her, she moved a bit and sat down by her brother with her cellphone placed on her lap.

"Excuse me, may I ask what your name is?"

"Ah, my n-"

"**Is not important, she is an Agent of mine. As well, Watari is her ride today, so she will be watching silently during this meeting. You may see her around occasionally, please pay her no mind. Where were we?"**

"Um...yes, well, we will check in to see if photos of the victims were made available to the public in Japan."

"**Then, I leave it to you. K, please follow Watari out."**

Kagome noticed that Touta hadn't stopped staring at her once and sighed, standing up, she gave him a small smile, apologetic as it was, and left after Watari.

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Here is ch8, finished at the same time as 7, MAGICAL I AM! Anyways, Review, and show me your love~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 10, 2003**

**Wednesday**

Kagome sat in the back of a black car with Watari driving. She'd asked him if they could stop at the Library so she could grab her bag, and was happy that he did. She was quick to get back to the car. Her phone was still on speaker, and she was sure that her _friends_ across the sea, were still listening in, but on that note, she wasn't sure where she was going. She thought that he might be taking her home, but then, she'd never told him her address. The only other conclusion she could draw up was that she was being taken to L. "...um, Watari?"

"Yes, Miss. Matsuda?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"...while I am sure you realize that sneaking into the NPA, or for that matter, a conference discussing matters on the Kira Case, was not the smartest thing to do. I wouldn't say you are...in trouble. L will talk about this matter once we arrive. I trust you won't be against my asking you to put this on." He held a black cloth and passed it back to her. "For security reasons...L's whereabouts are not to be made public."

"I understand." Kagome pulled off the glasses which had been causing her a headache for the last ten minutes, placing the blindfold over her eyes, she tied it in the back tightly, "Ouch, my hair got caught."

"It's only for a few more minutes. You can leave your bag in the car once we've arrived."

"Understood,"

**-x-x-x-**

As Watari had said, she'd been in the car for little more than five minutes after she'd placed the blindfold on, before being led inside a building. She was surprised that no one had yet to mention her being blindfolded, but she guessed with her not being tied up, hands wise, or being pointed forward with a gun or knife, she most probably looked like a birthday girl or something; going to a surprise of some sort. Which, she guessed she was...

"This way, Miss. Matsuda,"

She felt a hand on her shoulder guiding her, and then, she felt herself moving as she came to a stop. _'I'm in an Elevator, with a blindfold...joy...'_

"You can remove the blindfold now,"

"Thank you!" She was quick to untie it and rub at the spot she'd pulled her hair. "I'd ask where we are, but then, I suppose that would negate the whole point of the blindfold, huh."

Watari kept silent, and Kagome tilted her cellphone as she followed him out of the elevator, checking to see if the phone was still on. If someone hung up on her phone, or she lost the call, her phone went back to her background of choice. As it lit up, she noted the _current call_ at the corner of the screen and the counting digits which read _30:14:54_ still counting. She pressed the button on top of her phone, and the screen went black as she continued to follow Watari into a room.

"Anything you may hear in here, is best kept between you, myself and L. I will leave if he deems it okay, but otherwise... On another note, L trusts you and is showing you this by allowing you to speak with him; I hope that his trust is not misplaced."

Kagome sighed, "It's not." She pressed the sighed button of her phone, slid her thumb across the screen, unlocking it as Watari opened the door for her. She was quick to end the call, mentally apologizing to Mello and Matt in her head before turning her screen off once more as she followed Watari inside.

"L will be with you momentarily; please take a seat."

Kagome nodded, sitting down on a white couch, she tucked her knees under her chin before wrapping her arms around her knees and hiding her face. She felt horrible for trying to sneak into the meeting, and then, hanging up on Matt and Mello after all the hard work they'd put in. Helping her this entire time, she felt really shitty.

"...hm..."

Kagome jumped at the sudden sound and stood up, taking in the appearance of a boy who looked to be a few years her senior, close to her brothers' age, even, she couldn't help but smile. "L...it's a pleasure to finally meet you! My name is Kagome Matsuda..."

He stared at her for a good while before bringing his thumb and pointer finger up to point at her, much like a gun, then... "Bang!"

Kagome blinked curiously at him. "...color me confused."

"If I were Kira...you'd be dead."

"Because Kira needs a name and face...but I'm not using my birth name."

He arched a brow, "My birth name...is Kagome Higurashi...and you are L...not Kira. I knew it was you the second I saw you. For some reason, I can't picture L as some kind of old man or anything, no...You are L..."

L stared at Kagome once more, "You may leave, Watari." He walked over to a chair, white and plush, much like the couch and jumped up on top of it so that he was sitting in a crouched position with his knees drawn up to his chest. A tray of sweets had been laid out before him by Watari who turned and left the room without another word. "Tell me, Kagome...when you entered this room, you had Mello and Matt on the phone, one-sided speaker phone, I believe...yes?"

"Mm...yes, that's right. I feel horrible, I hung up on them, despite all that they've done for me to get me to where I am...but then, I wanted to make sure your trust in me wasn't abused. I hate myself for what I did, but at the same time, I would hope they'd do the same thing if it was between you or their friends."

"...Mello would...Matt, only if it was someone that wasn't Mello. This is why I trust them both...I know Mello will tell only Matt what goes on in our meetings, and the same can be said for Matt telling Mello. Near, my other successor, tells nobody, he keeps everything to himself...Kagome...who will you tell..."

"...No one."

"No one?" He looked at her from the corner of his eyes as he played with a few sweets in front of him, putting different things, one after another, on a stick.

"No one. I will give an explanation to my brother, telling him that you only said that to keep me out of trouble. Then explained to me that I need to stay out of the investigation for my own safety...even then, I didn't meet you in person, only over the screen. It's a lie, but he'll believe it, and later...he'll forgive me. Matt and Mello...while I'm sure you'll fill them in, I won't say anything. If they ask what you said, I'll say it's between me and you. I want you to trust me...L..."

L paused in his motions and looked curiously at her, holding out his creation to her, his eyes never left hers. "Sweets kabob?"

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Here is chapter nine, I'm really on a roll...I have no clue how many chapter's I may be posting tonight! THIS IS AWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESOME! Saa~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 10, 2003**

**Wednesday**

Kagome looked into his eyes, she wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, but all the same, she took it and whispered a soft thank you.

He nodded, jumping off the chair as she nibbled on a chocolate doughnut at the top of her kabob. Leaving the room for a couple minutes before he came back with two stacks of papers; he pushed the tray to the side and placed one of the stacks in front of Kagome.

"I had Watari run background checks on you...for security purposes...before I gave you that e-mail address. Matt is a smart boy, and with Mello as his roommate, I knew sooner or later you'd get to chat with him too. I didn't suspect you'd give them your cell phone number though..."

"How did you find out that I gave them my number, I did that only about two hours ago..."

"Ah, but Roger keeps us well informed. Watari couldn't trace the call being made from Watari's phone, and the number itself had been altered...we knew that the boys had stolen it; all facts pointed to Matt, but Mello no doubt took the phone. It's most probable that you never even spoke to Matt, did you."

"You aren't asking...L..."

"No, I'm not. I already know. These," He pointed at the papers in front of her, "are a list of my primary suspects, and this," he pointed to the stack in front of himself, "is the stack I haven't checked yet. I was about to when you arrived."

Kagome took the stack in front of her, placing the kabob in her hand on a porcelain plate in front of her. She took off her shoes and tucked her feet under her before looking over the pages in hand. "You suspect the head of the NPA? I admit the guys got a weird and at times unorthodox personality, but he's not a killer, as for his daughter...ha!" She pushed the page to the side, "She's a student at my school. She could care less about criminals or justice, the chances that you see her doing anything but checking to make sure her fake eyelashes are still in place are slim to none. She only keeps her grades up because daddy is head of the bureau."

L nodded, "We can rule him out then, as well as his daughter."

She put the paper down on the table.

"No, no, no..." she added three more pages to the pile before she stopped and reread one name over a second time. "...Light..."

"He's particularly interesting."

"Yeah, he is...if you gave it a number...what percentage would you say are the chances he's Kira?"

"...not high enough to be pulling handcuffs out...forty-three percent chance...his profile fits perfectly..."

"You probably already have the FBI or CIA following your main suspects, right."

"Not a question,"

Kagome smiled, "No, it's not...It isn't Mr. Yagami...the Chief is a godsend to the NPA, everything one would look for in a Cop and Detective. Light...I can't say anything, I mean, I'm not particularly good friends with him, I talk to him occasionally, and sometimes we study together...otherwise, no...Nothing. He's smart, good looking, the girls at school fawn over him...just a guy at school...but, he does want to be an officer of the law from what I know. Oh...he's been acting a little distant lately, if I think about it, but I thought that was family issues. His dad's been coming home a lot later than normal because of the Kira case...I assumed it was because of that..."

L nodded, "I have sent for twelve FBI agents, they should be arriving within the next two days..."

"By that time..."

"Yes, by that time, Kira will have no doubt killed more criminals."

"L...is there anything I can do to help? Until they get here?"

He looked at her in thought, "Have you ever thought about a relationship with Light?"

"…EH!? Ick...no, not in this millennium or the next! He's not really my type...sorry, the dramatics were uncalled for, but really, he's like a Banana Republican Model, no thanks."

L stared with wide eyes, taken by surprise at her sudden outburst. "I see...I would need you to find a sudden attraction towards him, if you think you can, that is."

"...you want me to...go out with...Light?"

"Yes, mind you, you would be wired, also...I'd have you fixed with a camera and emergency relief button..."

"That is...wow, okay. Yeah! I can do that...but, Light has _never_ gone out on dates, not that I can recall at least."

"It shows he's dated a few girls, all only once by what my sources say."

Kagome laughed sardonically, "That sounds about right, date them because they asked, be a gentleman, and break it off with an apology about how you felt no attraction."

"This is good though, he will say yes, right?"

Kagome scoffed, "I guess, I hate dating, it's a waste of time, but for you L...I will live through this torture! Again..." She sighed.

"I thank you for going through with this, as unpleasant as it may be...Watari..." He called.

Kagome stood as Watari entered with a suitcase, silver and blue in color.

"This is yours, you can explain to your brother what really happened, from how you got into the NPA to how you came here to the hotel. As for Matt and Mello, I have no qualms with you divulging any information you learn about to them. You needn't any blindfolds on your way out, as I trust you'll keep my whereabouts to yourself...though, you have my trust, I am still going to have you followed until I am one hundred percent sure that you have nothing to do with Kira. I would like to work with you on this case, but preferably without the knowledge of the other NPA officers. I plan to have the Kira Investigators cut down by more than half by no later than the end of this week, if all goes as planned."

"I see, I will leave the last part out in my explanation to my brother, I'd like to see what he chooses to do on his own, without an outside influence. L...it was a pleasure to meet you face to face, thank you for giving me that much." She bowed respectfully.

"No, thank you...Miss. _Matsuda_. I should be more thorough in my searches; I never thought that you would go by your brothers' last name...next time, I will just pull up birth certificates on those I'm about to meet."

Kagome laughed.

"The case is yours, I wish you luck..."

Kagome took the case Watari was holding out for her and turned to L once more, "Thanks." She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her sweets kabob before following after Watari who was leading her to the car once more. _'Now...I need to apologize to Matt and Mello, then...Touta...Damn!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter 10 is done~ I was going to post this, like...immediately, but I decided to wait for Yuki to catch up on the chapters. I felt bad that she had to do a lot of paperwork on St. Patrick's Day...mah, Poor Yu-Chan~ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**As requested by..."ReaderWorm101", the next chapter to Three Words, Two Hearts, One Kiss!**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 10, 2003**

**Wednesday**

Okay...so she snuck into the NPA, had a fake FBI badge made and was technically a ghost in the system, with a reinstated badge code, her whole ID was forged and it was probably going against dozens of laws, but..._grounded?!_

"What?!"

Touta stared at her ruefully, "I'm sorry Kagome, you broke the law, be thankful I'm not throwing you in jail!"

"I did what I had to do, and I'll do it again! L gave me my instructions; I'm going to follow them through."

"No you aren't! You are not an officer of the law; you are a student, still in high school! Hand over the case, go to your room, and do your homework."

Kagome glared at her brother, "I won't do that, Touta...I'm sorry, but I can't."

Touta watched his sister pass him with the case clutched tightly in her hands, walking to her room, she glanced at him from over her shoulder before she sighed and shut the door. He didn't see her for the rest of the night.

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 11, 2003**

**Thursday**

"**Kagome!"**

Touta called from the other side of the door as he waited for his sister to answer him. He felt horrible after yelling at her. Yeah, she'd broken into the NPA, and had hacked the main computer system, but if he was being honest...he was kind of impressed. She got in completely undetected, and technically, her pen pals had done the hard stuff...she'd only followed instructions. If he really thought about it, they were L's choice pen pals, so he may have already anticipated something like this happening which meant his little sister had been set up from the beginning.

"**Kags~ come on, I'm sorry!" **He heard the soft padding of footsteps and waited for the door to open, it didn't though, but he could see her shadow at the door. "Kagome..." he spoke normally, he knew she could hear him, "I shouldn't have over reacted...I was confused, and hurt...I felt a little betrayed that you hadn't told me that you were working for L...I don't know if you are, or aren't...I'm lost. If you are going to do this for L, I want to help you in any way that I can...please."

The door opened a little and Kagome looked up at him, "You aren't mad at me?"

"No...I'm mad that I reacted the way I did, I don't like yelling at you."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and his own arms pulled her into a bear hug as they held her around her shoulders. "I didn't work for L, not before last night. He said that to keep Mr. Yagami from yelling at me...I sat by you to keep you from saying anything, and then...I met L for the first time last night."

"You said he suspects Light and a few others..."

Kagome nodded.

"...do you suspect Light?"

Kagome pulled back a little and sighed, "I don't know yet, he's a probable suspect...but...he's Mr. Yagami's son...I don't know. I have mixed feelings, but I will trust L, and I will trust my own eyes and my own ears. What I find out for myself, I will trust what I know."

Touta nodded, "Then we will see,"

Kagome smiled, "I have to go," she grabbed her bag and slipped her shoes on before saying a quick farewell and leaving the house.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome leaned against the front door for a moment and sighed, wire ran along the inside of her shirt, connected to an ear piece hidden by her hair, blending in to the point that it looked like it was just a strand of her hair. The mouth piece was in a little broach of a strawberry that she had placed on the collar of her uniform.

Shaking her head, she took off down the steps and towards the gate to her house; her mind going back to the night before.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_**December, 10, 2003**_

_**Wednesday**_

_Kagome glared at her bedroom door after having just been scolded by her brother for working for L and not telling him. She wasn't working for him till an hour ago! How could she have told him?! She turned to her bed and placed the silver and blue case on her bed before snapping the locks and opening the case. Her eyes widened at all the little gadgets inside. Each with instructions under the gadget in the little spots made for them in the packing foam. "Oooh...Stealth iBot...? It says...a computer monitoring software..." she eyed the usb key and continued reading the information, "Once you stick it into the computer, it takes 5 seconds to install the spy software and monitor the activity without showing the instillation process and while appearing as a normal USB key, even allowing normal files to be added to the USB key without hindering the spy software."_

_She placed it back in the notch made in the hard foam inside the case and moved her eyes to a cellphone. Grabbing it from the case, she flipped it open and went to the contacts. "L, M1, M2, N, R and W...what, no A, B, C? Besides, I thought they stole R's phone...how does...M1 and M2 have a cellphone number, and why am I calling them that!" She grabbed the charger for the cell phone and plugged it in. Moving to the next item, a watch, she grabbed the paper beneath the watch, which, she noted was much heavier than a normal watch, probably due to the titanium metal. "One point three inch touchscreen Tri-Band GSM Watch Phone with Spy DVR Camera, Bluetooth and FM...it has a radio station!? That's pointless, but I give you kudo points for the touchscreen and spy dvr camera...that's cool! These should be made available to us normal people...Spy's get all the cool toys." She grinned and placed the watch next to the phone on her bedside table._

"_Next up...the...pen. What can the pretty silver pen do, that my worn out black pen can't..." She realized she was talking to herself, but really, who cared. Not like anyone could hear her. "Video and audio spy pen...yeah, my pen can't do that. It has," she pulled the bottom and top of the pen apart and revealed a usb key hidden inside, "a USB key...and this is awesome! I am keeping this after the Kira case...I could seriously use this for studying."_

_She picked up a pair of sunglasses and smiled, "Hidden camera...with or without audio...as expected. And..." Her eyes fell to the last two items curiously. A silver chain which held a silver cross outlined by a black box like cross little holes ran down the center of the cross. "Cross Cam...Kira friendly..." Kagome closed her eyes at that. "Then this..." she lifted a red strawberry brooch, "Voice transmitter..." she looked at the ear piece next to the brooch and sighed, "Tomorrow is going to be a busy day..." _

_**~END-FLASHBACK~**_

**December, 11, 2003**

**Thursday**

Kagome pulled the cross around her neck, unconsciously playing with it as she walked. The phone was in her back pocket, the watch was around her wrist, and the pen was tucked behind her ear. She was ready...for what? Hell, she wasn't sure, but she was ready for it!

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter eleven, tell me what you guys think! I'm taking DN/IY fic requests! If there is something you want updated in that category, then now is the time to ask!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**As requested by..."InvasiveInsanity", the next chapter to Three Words, Two Hearts, One Kiss!**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 11, 2003**

**Thursday**

Kagome sat down in her seat, right behind Light as she let a soft sigh escape her lips.

"Kagome, what are you doing here so early,"

Kagome turned to see Light standing behind her; normally she stalled before actually coming into class. He knew this, since he occasionally talked with her outside the classroom when he wasn't going to study or get in some extra reading. "Oh...Light, sorry...I just haven't been feeling all that well lately."

"...are you sick?" He walked across from her and sat down at the desk directly to her right, "I can walk you to the nurse's office."

Kagome smiled, "That's' nice of you to offer, but I'm not sick. Just a little light headed, I got dizzy from standing too long, you know what happens when your legs lock into place, well...I was so lost in thought...yeah, anyways. How goes studying?"

Light stood and took his own seat, placing his bag down by his chair; he turned to face the aisle in his seat and placed an arm over the back of his chair to speak with her. "Good, it's going really well actually. You?"

"I keep distracting myself with other things...you know, Touta...he's been coming home so late...I get worried and can't concentrate on anything for longer than a few seconds."

"Why not come over tonight? You can study at my place; I'll walk you home too. I know your brother gets skittish when you walk home by yourself so later into the night."

Kagome laughed, "That's an understatement...are you sure it won't be an inconvenience to anyone?"

"Positive, when has it ever been a bother. We used to study together every other week, and then Exams started..."

Kagome sat silently at her desk, contemplating what she should say. "..."

"Can I reword the offer?"

"...reword?" She looked curiously at Light who smiled charmingly at her. She wasn't going to lie, he was handsome, but she was being honest when she'd said he wasn't her type. "Sure..."

"Then, I want you to come over to my house, for a study date..."

"A study date."

"Yes, nothing weird, don't worry."

Kagome smiled, "I wasn't worried,"

"Good, tomorrow is Friday...are you free after school?"

Kagome frowned, not sure what he was getting at, "Another study date?"

Light smiled, "Actually, I was thinking we could go to the corner café by the NPA, pick up something for dad and your brother."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, and I bet they'd be happy too!"

"Now you sound happier too..."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you seemed a little down."

Kagome was about to say something when the door opened and a couple students walked in. The teacher followed in too and soon the rest of the class was seated around her and light. The class stood and bowed to the teacher before she told them to take a seat.

**-x-x-x-**

**(After School)**

Kagome felt her phone buzz and frowned, she had both her cell phone and _L's_ cell phone, in her bag, grabbing the one vibrating; she smiled at the letter on the screen. "..." Flipping the phone open, she answered, "What's up, M1~"

"_**Don't call me that! You fucking hung up on me!"**_

"...sorry,"

"_**..."**_

"You're mad?" Kagome saw Light walking towards her and smiled at him, holding a finger up as he motioned to the exit.

"_**Not mad, annoyed...but, we're glad that you did it."**_

"You are?!"

"_**Yeah, L had basically told us to ask for you to keep us on the cell phone on one sided speaker after we told him you gave us your cell phone number...he found out that I had stolen Roger's phone, apparently the office has a camera I wasn't aware of, and Watari had seen me sneak in...so he called me before I called you..."**_

"Haha, well, goes to show...you shouldn't sneak into someone else's room, huh?"

"_**Yeah, yeah...whatever. What are you doing right now?"**_

Kagome smiled, "I have a study date I'm going to, and said study partner is actually waiting for me right now, so I'll talk to you later?"

"_**Yeah, since L got Matt and I...and sheep boy...cell phones, you can just call whenever. I don't normally go to sleep till around two in the morning, I'm always up studying and Matt...He just doesn't sleep..."**_

"_**DO TOO!"**_

Kagome laughed at the other voice, "So he can talk...well, I'll call you later than; until then, Mel."

"_**See ya."**_

She flipped the phone shut and turned to Light, bowing apologetically to him. "Sorry, my younger brother...or...brother-like...I should say, was talking about coming to stay with Touta and myself...shall we?" She pointed the exit, much like he'd done a moment ago.

Light chuckled, "Yeah, let's go."

"So what subject or subjects, if any, do you have difficulty with?"

"...well, I guess the Physics...though, while I do find it increasingly more difficult than my other classes, I'm not really having problems with it. I still make an above ninety average in the class. What about you."

"I make only hundreds in Physics; my stumper for my hundred streak is actually Calculus. The subject is seriously too dry for me..."

"It just so happens I make only hundreds in Calculus. Perhaps we can help one another improve those scores, where they may be lacking."

"Doubtful in calculus, that's a foreign language to me, actually, learning English was easier than Calculus...so I can't honestly call it a foreign language either...it just...sucks ducks!"

Light stared at her for a moment, "...that's a new one. Ah...we're here. I told mom that you would be coming over to study, she's excited to see you..."

Kagome smiled, she hated this coming part...she now knew how to play this out, and it was going to hurt her to do...but if Light _really_ was Kira, than...she _would_ find out.

**-x-x-x- **

**Me: Here is chapter 12! Dude, I am like...SO ON A ROLL! If anyone wants one of my DN/IY fics updated, please let me know in a review, I will get it done! Normally, chapters will be up the day you ask, so here's your chance for a quick update! Review~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 11, 2003**

**Thursday**

Kagome laughed as the woman before her spoke fondly of her son, she listened intently as everything being said was no doubt being heard from a quiet room in a hotel where L was sitting with his knees to his chest taking it all in. She thought that this was all pretty useless, but for her part, she would play her role diligently.

"Mom, we'll be upstairs until dinner,"

"Oh, right! It was wonderful to see you again, Kagome...please, don't be afraid to drop by! We've missed you, and so rarely does Light invite a young girl over, in fact, you are thus far...the only one he's brought over."

Kagome smiled at that.

"Mom, stop, you're embarrassing me. Come on Kagome, we have limited time before dinner is done."

"Ah...right!" Kagome followed Light up the steps and made her way to his room. She pulled out the pen in her shirt pocket as she stopped at the top of the steps, clicking a black button on the top; she turned the voice recorder on before stepping up to Light, "What are you doing?" She asked, watching him pull a piece of lead from the door hinge.

"You never know when a little sister might try to sneak in, I like to know if people have been in my room or not."

"What about your mom? Doesn't she clean your room?"

Light chuckled, "Well, yes...but that's on Saturday's and I am here on Saturday, I don't put the lead in the door if I'm at home."

"Oh, that makes sense," Kagome laughed, "I wonder, maybe I too should start placing lead in the hinges of my door...if I'm correct, the lead would snap if the door opened, yes?"

"That's right, and I can't see your brother trying to sneak into your bedroom."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She laughed at the thought of her brother trying to sneak into her room and search for clues of what she was doing for L, but knew better. Light was right; Touta wouldn't do that...because he trusted her.

"So," he walked inside and let her in, "shall we start with your weakness...or mine?"

"I think two geniuses can pull off multitasking...both."

Light laughed, "I will be back with a second chair."

Kagome nodded and sat down at the desk, watching him leave his room as she placed her bag down and bent down to pull out her notebook and calculus book.

"_**Miss. Matsuda,"**_

Kagome almost jumped out of her skin at the voice in her ear, having forgotten about the piece in her ear.

"_**Tilt the cross upward to the underside of the desk drawer. I thought I saw something in your descent."**_

Kagome did so slowly until she heard him say 'stop'.

"_**A secret bottom,"**_

"I'm back,"

"_**Continue with your date, Miss. Matsuda."**_

Kagome blushed at the wording and sighed as she pulled out her mechanical pencil from her bag and set it on the desk as he placed his own chair beside her and grabbed his notebook and Physics book. She let the necklace fall back to its place before waiting for Light to take a seat.

It didn't take long before the two got started on actual studying.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome jumped at the soft thumping on the door, startled from her thoughts during Lights explanation on inverse trigonometric functions and their appropriate restricted domain.

"_Light, Kagome, dinner is ready!"_

Light stretched, "Time flies, shall we?"

Kagome nodded, blushing when he held out a hand for her.

"I never took you for the shy type of girl, but you blush when you become uncomfortable or embarrassed just like any other girl, huh?"

Kagome frowned, "Just like any other girl..."

"Oh! No, not like...man, that really sounded worse out loud than it did in my head. I didn't mean to compare you to other girls, that's impossible to do. Like comparing Cleopatra to Barbie, the differences are immeasurable and undeniable. You are a queen in comparison to the daft girls in our school."

Kagome looked taken aback, "A...queen?"

"...yeah, well...in my eyes, at least. You are intelligent, innocent in many ways, pure hearted...and beautiful."

Kagome smiled, "That is really sweet of you Light, but I only want to hear those words from one person, and I don't think you're him...the person I want to hear that from..." she laughed sardonically, her finger tracing the cross around her neck, "Is untouchable...the person I love...can't be reached."

"Untouchable?" Light looked genuinely curious by her choice of words.

"...yeah, you are the last person I should be telling this to. With your father being who he is, and you are an honor student, the top student in the country...I know my views would probably...I..." She closed her eyes and bowed her head, a hand gently took hers and pulled her, she opened her eyes as he led her to his bed, sitting her down as he crouched down in front of her on the floor.

"Tell me. I've always liked you Kagome, since you first came to my school, I knew you were different from other girls...I wanted to know you, that won't change no matter what your views are. My father doesn't need to know what goes on in my room, and that includes what we discuss."

"...you mean that? I mean, I like your parents Light, I don't want them to think badly of me..."

"You have my word."

Kagome looked into his eyes and gave a nervous smile, "Kira..." she watched his eyes widen a bit at the name.

"You...are in love with Kira? But...isn't he just a murderer?"

Kagome sighed, "I knew you wouldn't understand," she stood and walked to the window, looking out at the streets, she thought her words over carefully. "He's removing all of the criminals, making the streets safer for us. He is wonderful, Light...a true God...a God of a new world. One without violence, and sin...one where only the good will live...in fear of Kira, evil and vice will disappear little by little...Kira is cleaning our world." She turned to look at Light and found him standing oddly close to her, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She felt her eyes widen and her hands came to his chest to push him away when something stopped her, or...someone.

"_**Don't...let us see what he does next; if he tries to take things farther, than please depart the room and leave."**_

Kagome closed her eyes and let her fingers run down his shirt a little before Light pulled away.

"...I feel the same way about Kira, about what he's doing for our world..."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, I want to see this world become free of crime...Kagome, Kira is the God of a new world...but, he will soon search out a Goddess, I think, you would be perfect."

"Me?" Kagome felt herself growing numb, his fingers were still touching her, his body was pressed against hers, and she could feel his warm breath against her neck as he spoke softly to her. Her body cried out to her to back away, but behind her was the wall, to her left a desk, to her right a bed, and in front of her...Light himself.

"You would be the best candidate...the only candidate."

"..."

The two broke away from one another when a sudden ringing came from her bag, she made to answer it when Light pulled her back, she stumbled and he guided her fall to the bed that was now behind her. "Kagome, even if you love Kira, I still love you...be my Goddess, in preparation for Kira, I can make you invincible." He towered over her body, his hands having captured her wrists as he leaned forward and kissed her neck, her phone still ringing.

She gasped at the sudden nip at her neck and closed her eyes. She was, quite honestly, afraid of Light right now. "L-Light, I need to answer my phone...that could be my brother..."

"...yeah, right. Sorry." He let her up and watched her answer her phone. It had stopped for a moment before ringing again, signaling to Light that whoever was calling her, wasn't going to stop till she answered.

"Hello?"

"_**Come to the Hotel, same one."**_

"R-right...on my way," she hung up the phone and sighed, "I have to go...Touta wants me to meet him,"

"I understand, and it's fine. I'll tell my mom."

"I'm sorry Light...really, I am."

He shook his head and helped her gather her notes and books. Watching as she grabbed her pen and pencil before turning to the door, he called out, "About what I said earlier..."

"Can I have some time to think about it...? I do love Kira, but I don't know if I could betray my heart and my devotion to him, for somebody else."

"No, I understand, please...take your time. I will walk you to the door."

Kagome nodded and left with Light by her side till she got to the door, bowing to Light, she turned and left. Running off into the night, it was almost eight o'clock now, and she knew it would be nearly a forty minute run to the hotel. A black car pulled up to her and she smiled softly when an older man got out and tipped his hat to her, "Watari...thank kami..." she climbed into the car and he drove off.

"You look as if you had a hard time. Are you okay, Miss. Matsuda?"

Kagome gripped her hands tightly, her eyes were sealed shut and her body was trembling. "I feel sick...want a shower, a bath, _something_..."

"When we arrive at the Hotel, after you meet and talk with L, you can take a shower. I will pick up some clothes for you during that time and then you can return home."

"Thank you..."

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Here is chapter thirteen, it wasn't requested, I just wanted to right it. If anyone has a request for a DN/IY fic of mine, than please ask! This is your chance, while I'm obsesses with Death Note...you might as well make each review count, lol!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**Due to a high demand of requests, the next chapter to Three Words, Two Hearts, One Kiss!**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 11, 2003**

**Thursday**

"Go back!?"

"Not immediately so, Miss. Matsuda,"

"Kagome," she muttered, knowing full well that the man across from her could hear her, "I meet with him tomorrow, but after tonight, you expect me to continue this faithful Kira adherent charade?"

L, who sat once more, with his knees to his chest, stared at the camera footage in front of him. Watching, and re-watching, Kagome and Light talk and kiss.

"Can you turn that off?"

"..." he paused the footage, and turned the screen off. "Are you uncomfortable with your role, Miss. Ma-"

"Kagome!" She snapped, "And uncomfortable is not the word I'd use..."

"What word would you use?"

"L...I felt sick, every time he touched me. It felt like..._Naraku_..." she whispered the last part to herself, he didn't hear, or if he did, he didn't show any sign that he'd heard her.

"It felt like...?" He stood up and held a hand out for her. She of course took the offered hand in hers and let him pull her up, guiding her to the back room. She turned nervously to him only for a hand to push her carefully against the wall, "like this?"

Kagome smiled, "You can't make me feel the way he did, L...you are not Kira, you are not a murderer; you fight for justice, real...justice..." She leaned forward and kissed him, she smirked a bit when he went slightly rigid at the contact. She knew he'd been trying to figure out her head a moment ago, though she was sure that there were easier methods of going about it, he obviously chose this one. She pulled back and stared into his eyes, "I don't mind...your touch."

"...mine...?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, that is right." She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, smiling as he started to relax, a hand rested gently on her shoulder. "For you L, I will return to Light...I _will_ obtain that confession. With your guidance, I can get him to declare that he is in fact...Kira..."

"I trust that you will," his fingers brushed the raven locks of her hair, "Do you fear his wrath if he were to find out?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Why is that?"

"...because, I trust you won't send me to do something if you know I won't be safe."

L stared into her eyes, "I'm not used to letting people get this close to me...Kagome."

"I won't force you to let me any closer...I don't know how, but I think I've started to like you..."

"Like me?! How, that's not possible, improbable to say the least, it's inconceivable, unthinkable, un-"

She silenced him, her lips pressed gently to his, in all his words, she couldn't deny the attraction to be unthinkable, but since she'd met him yesterday, she knew that she'd liked him. She wouldn't say she loved him, she knew she didn't, she knew, more precisely, that she couldn't. Not yet, at least. She wasn't some stupid girl who believed that love came with a single glance, but she would not deny her attraction. Pulling back again, she watched him step back before jumping up onto his bed, knees once more pulled into his chest. "L..." she stepped up to him, kneeling down in front of his bed, she looked up at him, much the way Light had done to her. "I will not deny my feelings, I know you feel nothing for me, I'm fine with that..."

"You are?"

"Of course..." she smiled, "I will do your biding, I will be your eyes, your hands and your voice, working to bring this case to a conclusion, if you will let me continue working alongside you."

"That is something I will think about, as I see no problems with it, we must first bring Kira to justice before making plans for any other cases which might arise in the coming future...stand by my side, Kagome...I will make sure that Kira is brought down."

"Yes, I understand."

_**~KNOCK~KNOCK~KNOCK~**_

Kagome watched L leave the bedroom in a small leap, and followed after him, he was sitting on the couch as Watari entered and handed her some clothes.

"If you wish to shower, I will take you back to your home once you are finished,"

Kagome smiled, "Right, thanks Watari!" She left the room to the bathroom, clothes clutched closely to her chest as she did.

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 11, 2003**

**Thursday**

**THAT NIGHT**

Kagome entered her home and found her brother sitting in an almost deflated manner on the couch in front of the TV. He was watching a Project Runway re-run, listening in boredom to the critiques given to the designers as Kagome walked in and sat down by him. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, much like what L wore, only, she wore shoes too.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked curiously.

"...the ranks of the task force are falling...L versus the Police...no one trusts him, and he doesn't trust anyone."

Kagome smiled, "He trusts you and me..."

"No, he trusts you..."

Kagome shook her head, lying down so that her head rested on his lap. "He trusts you too, or else he'd have told me not to mention my meetings with him to you. He says I can tell you, because he trusts you, and his trust is invaluable...please, trust in L, Touta...trust in me..."

"...understood. So, what about you; anything interesting happen?"

"Define interesting,"

"Uh, interesting...an adjective I believe. Meaning; engaging or exciting and holding ones attention or curiosity..."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Nope, nothing interesting..."

"Haha, tell me the truth,"

"Well, Light kissed me, proclaimed that I would make a wonderful Goddess for Kira, and agreed that what Kira was doing was in fact godly, I played my role, a young girl entranced by Kira's powers and the fact that he was cleaning our world of the criminals that populate it, and he took the bite. Tomorrow, I need to get him to confess, or try to...L is hoping to end this case soon before it becomes too much of a nuisance...or escalates into something worse."

"Worse?"

"Not sure, but it's possible that things can in fact get worse."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kagome laughed, "Not too shocking, is it?" She picked up the small bag with her clothes and her _toys_, and stood up, leaving her brother in the living room to mull over his own thoughts while she went to her room.

'_I'll call Mello and Matt tomorrow...right now, I'm tired...and sleep is no longer an option, as much as it is a necessity.' _She thought to herself before falling backwards onto the bed. Her mind wandering back to L, knowing that she should have told her brother everything, she shook her head and sighed. _"Some things are best kept to myself..."_

Her eyes fell shut, and dreams and nightmares took residence in the recesses of her mind as she let herself regain energy for the next day; blood, bones and cries were all that she saw and heard in her dreams, memories of a nightmare she'd only wished she'd forgotten, knowing that she never would.

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Here is chapter fourteen, the next chapter is going to pick up the drama, let's see where it goes, nyan~! Oh, and about the requests, lol, you guys misunderstood. I meant to request updates to stories **_**already **_** written, not ask for new ones. While I have over a couple hundred summaries set aside to write, and it would be easy to do so, I would like to finish the ones on my account thus far. So if you have a request to one of my **_**already written **_**DN/IY fics, I will be happy to update them. I am going to go work on the next chapters to The Substitute Teacher for **_**CrystalVixen93**_**- Snapshot for **_**Jayne**_**- Mimi and Me for **_**nummytakoyaki**_**. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**Due to a high demand of requests, the next chapter to Three Words, Two Hearts, One Kiss!**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 12, 2003**

**Friday**

"_Hmm, hm, hmm...hmmm~ hm hmm hm hmmm, hmm~ I'm a bad troll...hmm hm hmm bad troll..."_ Kagome sighed, pulling on her socks as she half hummed and half sang the song of an old childhood movie.

"Troll in Central Park?" Touta asked curiously as he looked at her from the laptop.

"Funnily enough, I haven't watched that movie in..._years_! Still, it's stuck in my head..."

"Guilty conscience?"

Kagome raised a brow, "As in...Have I been killing flowers recently? Not that I know of..."

Touta laughed, "I wasn't saying that the guilty feeling had to be directly related to the movie, I meant in general."

"Oh, sorry Detective, but I'm in no state of mind for an interrogation. What with the Apocalypse closing in on us...I can't disclose _any_ information...you never know who's working against us in the government..."

Touta rolled his eyes as Kagome finished typing her shoes, "Hey!" he called out as he watched a slice of his grape jam covered toast vanish from his plate. "THIEF, CROOK, BANDIT!"

Kagome smiled and ran to the door, "Another tasty artifact stolen by the Bamboo Bandit!" Leaving the house with the slam of the door, she took off with the toast in her mouth as she ran down the street. "Exams are getting close...I'll see if my mini friends across the sea want to study with me tonight!" Pulling out her phone, she started a new text message on the phone L had given her.

_**~What are your plans for tonight!?~**__ - 09:15am_

She started to the school and made her way to her seat, once more, she was about twenty minutes early and as Light walked in she realized her mistake. _'Shit, in carnations! I'm not thinking!'_

"Kagome, how are you feeling today?"

"Great!" She beamed, "You?"

"The same..." he shut the door behind him and looked to her, "Can we talk about yesterday?"

"Not here, it's too dangerous to talk about that kind of stuff..."

"...ah, I was actually talking about the kiss. We can talk about the other later...hopefully."

Kagome blushed, _"I completely forgot about that..."_ she muttered to herself as she tilted her head down towards her table, she heard the footsteps and knew he was coming over. _'Probably just to sit down, nothing to worry about. His seat __**is**__ right in front of me after all.'_

That wasn't his intention, she discovered. A hand on her shoulder, Light dropped to his knees, and the second she raised her head his lips were touching hers.

'_Not again!' _She closed her eyes and the sound of the door sliding open made her wanted to die.

"_Ah..."_

_**~SLAM~**_

Light jumped back and turned, the door had been shut by whoever had opened it. Kagome wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and roll off the face of the Earth. Her phone buzzed in her hand and she turned it, the screen flashed a bold **M1** on the display and she read the message.

_**~What would you like my plans for tonight to be? I'm not particularly busy, but very picky in what I choose to do with whatever time I have.~ **__09:34am_

_**~SAVE ME!~ **__09:35am_

'_Maybe I shouldn't have written that,' _Kagome sighed, "Light, I have a suspicion, I wish to confront after classes, if you don't mind...I pray I'm right, or else I'll only go about making a fool of myself, can we meet once school is out?"

He nodded.

Kagome stood and left the classroom, her still over her shoulder, she had no intention of returning to classes.

"..." she dialed her brothers' number and waited patiently for the phone to pick up.

"_**Hello?"**_

"I'm sick, call my principal and let them know I can't go to school..."

"_**...but, you're at school...I think, aren't you?"**_

"Nope," she slipped out between students and passed by the bike racks, "not anymore, I'm outside, heading to meet L...what would you like from the bakery, I'll be dropping by with Light..."

"_**Oh, one of those black berry things, the fruit on top and...uh, you know what they are!"**_

"Black Berry Tart?"

"_**Yeah, those!"**_

"Kay, call my principal, I'll talk to you later. Things are going to get rough around the office."

"_**Oh come on! Give me more to go off of than that!"**_

Kagome laughed and hung up as the other phone started ringing. She pulled it from her bag and smiled, happy to see that no one was around her, she answered it. "Hey, Mello...nice to be able to talk to someone sane. I think L and Light are nuts right now!"

"_**Haha, I've never heard anyone refer to L as nuts, but genius has a way of being viewed in different ways I guess. What was with your text?"**_

Kagome sighed, "L is amazing, genius, looks and all...he's also completely and utterly _adorable_...but still, making me return to talk to Light again, and I got kissed by the May-Possibly-Be-Kira-Suspect!" She cursed mentally at the thought, walking to a taxi, she climbed in, "Marriot Suite on Junko Avenue, please..."

"Right,"

"I have to meet him again after school, which...I'm skipping, because I can't stand the thought of being in the same school as him right now. I feel sick every time he touches me. I sent that text when he kissed me, by the way. Now I'm heading to Mr. Behind-the-Scenes..."

"_**Nice, love your incognito nicknames, these are all at random, right? You aren't just sitting at home thinking this shit up, are you?"**_

"Language; and no...My words are all original, right down to the moment I speak them."

"_**So what was with the question concerning my later goings-on for tonight?"**_

"I want you, Matt and N to help me study for my Entrance Exams. This is really big, and with all this Kira nonsense, I haven't been getting much studying done. I was thinking about asking Mr. Behind-the-Scenes...but really, I don't want to be _that_ burden...you know?"

"_**Mm...no. I don't make myself a burden to people, so I can't say I understand the feeling. I will set up a group conference for eight o'clock; will you be at home by then?"**_

"Yeah, definitely!"

"_**Then I'll talk to you tonight...for now, I have to go hunt down sheep boy..."**_

"Who?"

"_**Near, or N..."**_

"Ah, N...his name is Near then?"

"_**For all I know, is name is Robin Hood. We are raised into our alias's so, I don't know his name. I'll talk to you later, Kagome!"**_

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, talk to you later, Mello." She glanced out the window as she hung up and grinned as the hotel came into view. "Thanks," she handed the driver cash for the ride before leaving the vehicle. She ran inside and past the front desk to the elevator. _'I'll see if there is anything specific needed from L, no...Ah, what am I doing...?' _She dropped her hand from the button to L's floor and stared at it blankly. "Damn it!" She pressed the button to open the doors and left the hotel. _'I can't run to him...not because of a stupid kiss from Light! I'm acting like a child. Get your act together Kagome!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: I placed a poll on my profile, if you guys are interested in choosing the pairing for my next DN/IY fic, then go vote! Leave Reviews! LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO~ MUCH! THNX! Also, no more requests until I finish the last to requested chapters on my list. Please go vote on the Poll! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 12, 2003**

**Friday**

L watched silently two very different scenes play out before him. He quietly wondered if he'd have to show himself at all to the Japanese Police, or if he'd have this solved before then with the help of his new _spy_. Thinking of his young _spy_, her earlier display of confusion had been somewhat entertaining, as clearly she'd forgotten that he could hear and see what was going on.

"L, the numbers have begun to thin..."

"..."

"Had the FBI been dispatched to Japan yet?"

"They have, they are being informed of it now, the units should leave tomorrow morning, and get here sometime tomorrow night."

"Then they should arrive by the fourteenth, hopefully we will end this investigation in a timely manner." He eyed the sugar cubes in a bowl by him, stacking them all one by one in an intricate design as he made a tower; one after another fell into place, balanced with perfect precision as he piled them on.

"Yes...concerning Miss. Higurashi..."

He paused in his hand motions; glancing at Watari without turning his head away from the tower he was building. "I will get back to you on that. Depending on the outcome of this case, and her dependability...she might make for a good spy...with a little work." L glanced back to the tower and eyed the top, flicking a single sugar cube from the small tower he'd been making he watched it fall into his tea with a little splash.

"As you say, I will return to the Police Headquarters then."

"Right." He continued flipping the cubes off the tower until he was content with the amount of sugar in his cup, stirring the hot liquid, he took a drink of the tea and nodded his head in acceptance of the flavor.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome waved a hand as Light walked out of the school. He was talking with someone from their class, a guy she didn't know by name, only face. He was a stranger in every manner of the word except that of a classmate, otherwise, nothing but a passing face and fleeting thought.

"Where were you today?" Light shouldered his bag a little, waving a hand goodbye to the guy who left off in a different direction. "You left the classroom and never came back; I thought I scared you off."

Kagome laughed. It wasn't forced, not really. It was funny that he thought he'd scared her off, since he had actually done as much. "Not at all," a lie, "I just didn't want to go to class. My mind has been all over the place lately, and I wouldn't have been able to do much of anything, at least, not pertaining to school work or paying attention. I went to the library and studied in solitude."

"That makes sense, I just hope they don't mark you as skipping."

"No, I had my brother call me in as sick." Kagome smiled as they walked off to the bakery. "Light?"

"Yes," He looked at her, his eyes moved up above her for a moment and she wondered what it was that he was looking at when his eyes met hers once more.

"We are alone, relatively so, now...can we talk?"

He glanced around and it screamed suspicious.

"Not here," he held his hand out and smiled charmingly, "trust me?"

'_Not on my life...'_ Kagome smiled passively, placing her hand in his, she nodded, "Of course." They walked hand in hand in silence and for a while, Kagome wasn't all that sure they were going to be in hearing distance if she were to scream. "Light?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

He glanced back and smiled at her, "We can stop here. No one is around for miles."

Kagome felt chills run up her spine at how softly he'd spoken, yet the underlining of something twisted caused her to hold that involuntary action at bay.

"_**Kagome, Watari is following a few blocks away, you are a good three miles difference, but he's there for you if things turn sour, continue with the plan as necessary."**_

"Light...I'm going to be blunt, please be honest with me...this will decide my answer for a great many things, so please...be upfront with me."

"Go ahead,"

"...are you Kira?" She watched his eyes widen at her bluntness of the question.

Light chuckled, "If I was?"

"That's not an answer,"

"..." He eyed her critically for a moment, and walking forward, for every step he took in her direction, she copied with her own backwards. Finally, pressed against the wall, he placed a hand on the left of her head and stared into her eyes. "Why are you afraid?"

"I don't like, nor do I appreciate, being cornered like some common stray dog."

"...what is it you want me to say?"

"I want the truth, but clearly we will be having trust issues...I won't let anyone but Kira touch me. I've decided as much. Whoever you are, if you aren't Kira, you aren't worth the time of day." Kagome ducked under his arm and started off down the concrete path.

"...yes."

"_**That's it! Keep him talking, bring out his confession."**_

Kagome paused mid-step, turning her eyes back to Light, she stared silently at him for a moment before asking, "Yes what?"

"I'm Kira."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter six, I hope you enjoy! I probably won't get too much writing done tomorrow, since I have a court date, and I'm going to the mall with my boyfriend and then to his apartment to see his new kitten and...God; tomorrow is going to be busy...**

**Oh, speaking of my boyfriend...****Please visit me at akumachibi dot com. I would love to see you all there. My boyfriend made me a webpage, and started moving my works over to that site so that Fanfiction and the other fan sites can't say my writing is too mature or whatnot. I make the ratings! Please leave your comments! Luv, Luv! –Akuma**


	17. Chapter 17

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 12, 2003**

**Friday**

'_Could it really be this easy?'_ Kagome frowned, "Seriously?"

"No, but it's what you want to hear, isn't it?"

"_**He's playing cards Kagome, if we can make him confess outright and show us what he's using and how he's doing it, then we can close this case. I think I could go ahead and bring him in under suspicion of being Kira, I'll wait a few days, let's leave it at this. Return to the hotel, you will come with me to the newest location and we will talk on our way."**_

Kagome shook her head in a show of dissatisfaction, "I'll see you around, Light." She turned and left without another word. She knew he was following her, and so she made a show of calling someone to come and get her. A few minutes later, nearly eight, a black car pulled up alongside her and she climbed in. She looked back and watched as something shadowed for a moment behind the car. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew something had been there. It was just a shadowy thing though. It actually, kind of looked like a demon. _'Impossible...I don't even have those abilities anymore...to see demonic or pure beings...' _Kagome shook her head and looked to Watari. "Take me home,"

Watari looked curiously at her, but didn't question her. Taking her back to her house, she walked inside and looked to the time. It was nearing seven o'clock. Pulling out her cellphone, she opened it up texted L a quick message.

She wasn't sure what it was that she was feeling, but it had basically followed her from her talk with Light. If he was Kira, maybe that was what was helping him. Whatever _it_ was. Though, if that was the case, she had to wonder why she hadn't felt it before, if she hadn't lost her abilities in the first place.

"Maybe...they are coming back?" She sighed; she could still feel it, a certain evil hovering near her. Going to her room, she wondered if it would be there long. Deciding to test a few theories, she pulled out a notebook, and turned on her tv. Looking at the screen she wondered who Kira's next victim would be. "If I was Kira...no, I know it's Light."

"_**What are your thoughts?"**_

Kagome smiled, "If it is Light, I will be there...to hear him say it, and help in any way that I can."

"_**I hope you mean to help me, and not Kira."**_

"Yes..." she wrote down the name Kira in the notebook, writing it in different fonts and such. _'I will help you, L...I will help you lock this monster up.'_ She watched a name appear on the screen, a criminal responsible for sixteen armed robberies, thirty-two injured and six left dead. "He'll die...a name...a face..." she wrote the man's name down without much thought and watched as only a few moments later, the man fell dead to the ground. Her eyes widened and she looked down in thought, staring curiously at the paper, she looked at the neatly written name before she let her mind wander here and there.

"_**Dead..."**_

"Dead, yes...dead...a name and a face...Light...is such a good student, he wouldn't walk around with a gun, or knife...nothing so noticeable...he's at the top of his class. He carries his books, pens, pencils...notebooks and paper...a name and a face. Knowing the face is understandable, seeing who you are going to kill, knowing who it is...but the name, who needs a name to kill...and after Kira has that name and face, how then does he kill...how do you kill, Light...surely it's not so simple. A pen or pencil...no one would think twice about it."

"_**Are you implying that Kira can kill by writing a persons name down, with their face in their mind?"**_

"That would make sense, anyone who has the same name would live, so long as the face was in mind. If you wrote someone's name, then wouldn't _everyone_ who shared that name die? If it really is as simple as a piece of paper and a writing utensil as the murder weapon, then...Kira is much more creative than I initially thought. Light Yagami...you will show me...I will see this with my own eyes."

"_**How are you going to do this?"**_

"I'll think more on it later,"

"_**Understood, send me information on when you want to meet, and I'll have Watari pick you up."**_

Kagome smiled, "Right."

She opened her laptop up and started the group chat window, waiting patiently for her study partners to get on. The first to arrive on the group chat was 'N'.

"Hi, hi~" She made sure her earpieces were on and smiled happily into the cam as he typed a silent hello. "You are Near?" She had no view of the boys, and understood why, so long as she could hear them, she was fine, she didn't need to see them, but listening was a requirement. Almost at the same time, 'M1' and 'M2' popped up on the screen. "Hey Matt, Mello~!"

"_**What's up!"**_ She recognized the voice as Mello.

"_**Hey~"**_ That was Matt

"Alright, so study time...I do hope you guys don't mind me stealing you away, but I'm desperate. I've been so busy with everything else that…well, it doesn't matter, no talking about _work_, all school."

"_**Understood,"**_

This was the first time she'd heard Near speak, his voice was extremely soft spoken.

"_**We have the synopsis of To-Oh University's Entrance Exam here, so we will go in order and start with the questions we've written down for the topics you'll be required to take tests on."**_ Mello said, a shuffle which sounded much like paper came from the other side of the computer.

"_**We'll start with some easy questions," **_Near supplied softly, _**"Suppose the polynomial P(x) with integer coefficients satisfies the following conditions:**_

_**(A) If P(x) is divided by x2−4x+ 3, the remainder is 65x−68.**_

_**(B) If P(x) is divided by x2+ 6x−7, the remainder is −5x+a.**_

_**Then we know that a = {1}"**_

Kagome read the problem on the chat screen as he said it out loud and typed it out for her. "...uh...yeah, your idea of easy and mine are on drastically different inclines." She heard the soft chuckle of Matt and pouted, "One second," She pulled out a notebook and pencil, writing out the problem on the paper, she tried to figure it out herself. The few seconds it took her to do the problem were well spent as she started to understand it herself. "Alright, I got the same answer, so..."

"_**Let us find the remainder bx+c when P(x) is divided by x2+4x−21."**_

Kagome nodded and started to solve the problem on the screen on her paper, "Condition (A) implies that {2} b+c = {3}{4}{5} and a = {1}. Condition (B) implies that {6}{7} b + c = {8}{9}. It follows that b = {10} and c = {11}{12}{13}"

"_**Correct,"**_

Kagome beamed.

"_**Don't get too damn excited, that was the easy problem, we will make them more advanced throughout the night."**_

"Gee...thanks a bunch Mello." She smiled sarcastically, "No, this is good. It's helpful~!"

"_**Alright, the next problem,"**_ Mello started to give the problem to her on the screen. _**". In order to find the center of the circumscribed circle of a triangle ABC, solve a system of simultaneous equations by setting the equation of the circumscribed circle to be**_

_**x2+y2+ax+by +c = 0**_

_**or solve for the intersecting point of two perpendicular bisectors of the sides. We suspect that there were students who did not follow the proper order in these questions and who used sin**__**ABC in the next part to solve for the radius of the circumscribed circle. The radius of the inscribed circle can be obtained by the formula **_

_**S = rs**_

_**depending on the textbook, the exact specification of this formula varies."**_

Kagome looked at the problem and felt a headache form, _'This is going to be a long night...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter seventeen! I love you guys so much, thank you all for your support, visit me at my site! You can find it on my account page~ LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Three Words**

**Two Hearts**

**One Kiss**

**Summary: She was the brightest girl in her High School, and soon to be the brightest girl at To Oh University; a classmate of Light Yagami's, and the half-sister of Touta Matsuda...the players have been picked, the cards drawn; now the game begins.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**December, 13, 2003**

**Saturday**

Kagome had woken up late due to her late night study session. Her eyes glared hateful at the watch on her wrist as she ran to the hotel where she was going to meet L at. Her eyes passed by multiple people as she ran inside the hotel, thankful that today was Saturday, though...she did _normally_ have Saturday school, but today she had her brother call in so that she could meet with L. Stopping short, she felt as if someone was watching her. Turning around, she took her time looking from each block to where she now stood. Her eyes weaving through the crowds as she memorized the faces around her. _'...nothing like yesterday...this doesn't feel dark, this doesn't feel demonic...this feels human.'_

A spark at her fingertips caused her to jump a bit and look down. Her fingers were glowing, faintly, but glowing all the same.

"No way...impossible!"

A few heads turned curiously to her and she blushed before pulling her sleeves over her hands a bit. Running inside the hotel, she took to the stairs and ran all the way up till she was on the right floor. Her eyes looked down the flights of stairs and she nodded more to herself when she saw that no one had followed her in. Walking through the door, she walked down the hall a little before stopping at one of the many doors and knocking a few times.

The door opened and she smiled at Watari who welcomed her in with a gentle smile. "Please come in, Miss. Matsuda."

Kagome bowed then entered, "L?"

Watari guided her to L's bedroom where she found L sitting on the floor in a corner with his laptop in front of him. "I have my men tailing our suspects. Three will be following Light, and this will hopefully tell us one thing or another."

"...L, if you keep that face, it's going to get stuck like that."

L glanced up curiously, "What face?"

"The serious face you make whenever you are thinking."

"But I'm always thinking."

"So you're always serious?"

"...I guess, if the two go hand in hand together, I must be."

Kagome sighed, sitting down beside L, she looked at the screen. She could see the KIRA investigation team discussing matters that she and L already knew. "If it's a book...how do we prove the murders?"

L glanced down thoughtfully as he wiggled his toes, "We would have to test it...II would use a convicted criminal, much like Lind L. Tailor, and if it worked, we would then have the proof...what we need right now, is a confession. I am also curious, if it's a book...where did such a killing instrument come from?"

Kagome watched the detectives talk back and forth to one another, _'I wonder if Kaede would know...or Sesshoumaru...not that it matters. Kaede is dead...and Sesshoumaru and I were never on talking terms. On top of that, I can't travel down the well anymore...'_ Kagome frowned and glanced at her hands, "or couldn't."

"What was that, Miss. Matsuda?"

"...nothing." Kagome stood up, her eyes didn't leave the screen as she did before she smiled. "I'm going to disappear, for a moment. Is that okay, L?"

"May I inquire to where you will be disappearing to?"

"I'm going to take a history trip...and see if I can learn anything on the topic of a book with supernatural killing abilities."

"I see, then keep in touch, Miss. Higurashi. If you do find something out, return immediately."

Kagome nodded, "I understand, please be patient. I will definitely find an answer for you!" She turned and left the hotel room without another word. Her mind was set, she knew what she was going to do, and she knew where she was going to go. The question now was, would it work.

"Taxi~!" Kagome pulled out her cellphone as a taxi pulled in front of her, "Sunset Shrine," she dialed the number for her brother as the taxi pulled out fo park and headed towards her old home.

"_**Working, Kagome...what's up?"**_

"I'm going home for a little vacation, Touta."

"_**...'home' home?"**_

"Yeah, 'home' home."

"_**I see; then call me when you are on your way back to our home, kay?"**_

Kagome smiled, she could practically hear him pouting on the other side. "Of course! Take care while I'm away...I'll be back as soon as possible."

"_**Right, then I'll talk to you later, bye."**_

"Bye..." Kagome closed her phone and sighed, looking out the window, she knew it would take a while before she was back at the shrine, she wondered what she would do though if the well was still dormant. _'No, I can't afford to think that way! I have to go back; I have to find Sesshoumaru...he's the only one I can count on in this situation. I've lost everyone else, he's my only chance.'_

Thirty-five minutes later, Kagome was staring up the tower of stairs that led to her family's shrine. Giving it a quick once over, she quickly took off in a run to the top, hoping that whatever happened today, it would end with her in the past. Clutching the jewel around her neck, she hated it with every fiber of her body, but it was all she had, and she wouldn't, couldn't, let go of it. "Mama~!"

Rai was quick to respond to her daughters' voice as she ran out of the house with a washcloth in hand. "...Kagome?"

"...I'm going to the Feudal Era again...I...I need to go back."

Rai looked at her daughter and sighed, "Why?"

"Because...I need to find something. There is something I need to know..."

Nodding, Rai walked inside and came out about five minutes later with a quiver of arrows and a mahogany bow in hand. "Here; please, come back safely."

Kagome smiled and took her weapon of choice, "Yeah..." She ran to the back and through open the door to the well house before running down the short flight of steps to the wooden well. "...the Bone Eater's Well..." She touched the lip of the well and jumped as her fingers glowed pink again. Her eyes widened, the jewel that had for so long lain dormant around her neck had taken on its glowing shine once more. Putting both legs over the lip of the well, she stared down into the darkness and smiled sadly, _"I'm going back..."_ Her grip fell from the well as she jumped in and light engulfed her body and guided her...once more...through time.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter eighteen, I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you guys think, nyan~!**


End file.
